Fork in the Road
by hellsbells101
Summary: Dom thought that he would never see Brian again. What he did not expect was to be in Miami, watching his man hanging off the arm of another guy. He would really like to know, just how Brian was going to get Carter, and the Feds off their backs all while hanging of the arm of the bad guy - looking prettier than any gangsta's moll. SLASH Verone/Brian Dom/Brian
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fork in the road  
Fandom: AU 2 fast 2 furious  
Pairings: Carter/Brian and Brian/Dom  
Summary: Dom thought that he would never see Brian again. What he did not expect was to be in Miami, watching his man hanging off the arm of another guy. Worse, he was pretty sure the road to hell was not paved with good intentions, but rather, pretty people. He would really like to know just how Brian was going to get Carter, the Feds and everyone else off their backs all while hanging off the bad guys arm - looking prettier than any gansta moll.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just own my twisted imagination.

Authors note: I blame this entirely on reading the lj kink meme and supercaptain182's fabulous stories!

* * *

Brian sat in the interview room and tried to figure out, just why he'd thrown his life away. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why - Dom. What he didn't expect was Bilkins to run into the room grinning - that was a turn up for the books.

Bilkins was never one to beat around the bush. "We need you to go to Miami."

Brian had figured he was going to jail, so he thought he was allowed to be confused. Still he had his training, so he asked. "Who is the mark?"

"Carter Verone. I guessed you might go native and decided to use it. Here is the deal. You go under UC and I make this whole fiasco go away."

It was tempting. He wasn't stupid, and if he did this right, then he could make everything square with everyone.

"What's the plan?"

Bilkins squirmed a little. It was the usual way, these guys could run the ops but could never get down and dirty. Of course, one could argue that Brian had got a little too down, and a little too dirty in this last op.

Brian, despite all evidence to the contrary, was not stupid. He wanted to know what was going on. This guy must be bad news if the Feebs were willing to trust a wildcard.

"What's the catch?" He asked again, wanting an answer.

"The guy is slippery and whilst the DEA has placed a very beautiful agent in his operation . . . Well let's say he has looked but hasn't touched."

Right Brian thought, he had the choice to go undercover as a gangster's moll, or possibly go to jail. It was at times like this, that he wished his family life hadn't been so screwed up. He might not have gotten so emotionally involved in this case if it had been better.

Nope that wasn't it. He still remembered thinking at the time that Mia's comment had been way off the mark. He was his own person, and he didn't let anyone own his ass. In light of his current situation, he was rethinking that statement.

So he ran - with Bilkins agreement. He took off to Harry's and laid the foundations for the job. Brian had listened to the catch. It was quite simple really, whilst Carter was known for bedding attractive female brunettes. He preferred his long term relationships to be Ice cool blondes - of the male persuasion. He also was very fond of street racers. Brian could guess that this was going to be his next assignment whether he'd acced this one, or not. Still, Brian would work with what he'd got and knew he could get close. The crazy thing was that his cover was him - A rogue cop that was on the run, and desperate enough to willingly fall in, and work with Verone.

He hit Texas with the clothes on his back, and finally enough money to race without having to give up his pink slip. He was known as Bullet, and a racer with ice running through his veins. By the time he hit Miami, racing was truly in his blood. He just had to remember that the entire reason was to land a mark. The mark, Carter Verone, was the local crime lord but smarter than the average crook. On paper, he was running legitimate business but people who crossed him - ended up dead. The man led life, like he played business - hard and fast nut filled with the best things that money could buy.

* * *

He met up with Tej at the first race . He knew his looks would draw attention. He had learnt to use his looks when he was in his teens, and then he'd learnt to fight because of them. One of his old homies once said, "Whiteboy you need to learn to fight. You're just a little too pretty to be real."

Brian would stand out in any crowd, but especially so in Miami. Tej went up and introduced himself, "you are new to our fair city."

Brian smiled, and Tej thought he saw a glacier form. This was one cool customer and Tej could respect that.

Brian's answer was, "I'm just driving a quarter of a mile at a time."

Tej could guess there was a little more to it than that. "you got a name?" He figured he'd start simple.

Brian smirked, "people on the street call me Bullet."

A look of realisation came across Tej's face, "is that so ..."

Brian shrugged modestly, " listen if you give me a racing slot. I always remember my friends."

Tej smirked, "that would be appreciated but I'm gonna do this for the sheer amusement factor."

Brian won. Dom would have been proud but Brian shook that thought away. He needed to win and make a statement. A statement so big, that he catches the attention of the local Crime Lord. He caught the camera flash and flinched. Although that changed when he saw,who had photographed him - Agent Fuentes.

The plan did not change and much to the chagrin of his handlers. He got to live his life. The only people who had a clue who he really was Tej, and his crew. If there was one thing he'd learnt from LA was that he made his own luck. That and always have a good exit strategy - his was Tej and the crew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Fuentes showed Verone the pictures she had taken last night from the street races. The guy was obsessed with them and thought that his new driver should be a race driver. However, Crater being Carter didn't just want anyone - he wanted the best.

The man, who had been his driver, had had has employment terminated last night - permanently. Monica hated that she could not prove it. Yet she did not have a choice. Carter had done the firing whilst she was at the races. She didn't mind undercover work, she was trained for it but this was getting dangerous. More so, when she saw who was being bought in. You had to have a big set of balls to work UC yet this guy took the biscuit. He was coming in with his own identity as his legend.

The guy in question, one Officer Brian O'Connor, officially he was wanted for aiding and abetting a criminal gang. The report read like the guy had gone native. That might have partly been the case but it was not the whole truth. There was many things that she was and stupid wasn't one of them. You couldn't be a UC cop and be stupid - you ended up dead

She could read between the lines. Carter had asked her to find new drivers. She had taken the photos and then done the background checks. She had caught O'Connor's profile and immediately contacted her superiors. She could smell a rat, as they hadn't set up a sting to nab him but rather, told her to give the file over.

Sure enough, Carter browsed through the files. He was bored, and figured he would just get all of them in for an interview and sit back and watch in amusement. That was until he came across the blonde - Brian. He read through the file - more and more interested.

This required investigation - he could be useful, and a desperate guy could be handled with the right leverage. Like for example, he wondered how grateful he would be if the cops were suddenly to stop chasing him. Once he was Carters driver, well, Carter was no stranger to seducing individuals and this guy was worth the chase. Carter was no stranger to lust and upon seeing the photo he was lusting. He was also not the type of person to not indulge in temptations.

A day later, he got the report back from his contact in LA. This guy had pissed off every authority in LA, and then some. Well Carter had always thought of himself as the charitable type, and could and would offer protection when he wanted something.

* * *

Things only got interesting six months later. He needed to get out of Miami - fast. He would get to see how loyal Brian was when faced with the guy, who had set him on this path. Carter was possessive and he didn't much like the thought of anyone having a clam on his lover. He set his PA on the job, Monica, was to find Dominic Toretto and bring him to Miami. At the end of this week, Verone would be leaving Miami, with Brian. Once this week was through, just like Corleone, all his enemies would be destroyed - both real and imaginary.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I have never written in this fandom but having caught the movies and run through all the brilliant fanfic I was compelled to write this. What I want to know is do people want this to continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fork in the Road  
Author: hellbells101  
Pairings Carter/Brian and Brian/Dom  
Word Count: ~ 3,000 words  
Fandom: 2 fast 2 furious AU  
Chapter Summary Just what will happen when Carter and Brian will finally meet? Also can Dom hang onto his anger when Vince of all people go to bat for Brian.  
Authors Note: This work is currently unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own but if anyone is willing then drop us a line please.

* * *

_3 month post LA_

Dom was working in Mexico, in a garage, doing what he did best – cars. He had to respect Mexico, his boss, did not care about his fugitive status, he just appreciated his skill with a car. Dom was using this sleepy town as cover, and the plan was for the team to meet down here, before heading to the safe house in Baja.

He was certainly surprised by who walked into the garage to break his musings. The car work was simple enough, that he was constantly replaying the events of his exit from LA in his mind. He could not get a handle on his feelings for Brian, even now months later. The guy had betrayed them, but Dom could still remember his face when he had called for the chopper. What made it worse for Dom; was the things he had shared with Brian. He had shared thing with him; but not with Letty. This is what made the betrayal sting so badly; he'd given Brian his trust.

It was Vince who'd interrupted his thoughts, and he was relieved to see Vince standing there, looking a hell of a lot better.

Dom's first question was predictably, "How's Mia?"

"She is pissed with everyone - and the world. She also hates the idea that the buster is going to do something so dangerous to make everything square with the Feds – for all of us."

Dom could tell that Vince was concerned for Brian, and that just really screwed with his world order.

He couldn't help his surly attitude; he came by it honestly. "What do you care?" He all but snarled.

Vince, a little wry, "He saved my life, it makes a guy grateful, and it's not all his done."

Dom did not like this conversation at all. After his quick exit form LA, he thought he figured out Brian, and once he'd done so, he'd compartmentalised his feelings. He thought that Brian would have to the cops that he'd been forced. Well, that had been until he'd seen the LA news, and seen Brian playing a starring role – as a fugitive.

Vince sighed, and his frustration was visible, "Dom he iced Tran for Jessie, he paid for the funeral and he has gone under in Miami, with someone who makes Tran … look like a Teddy Bear."

Dom moved them from the garage floor, and motioned for Vince to follow him. "How do you know all this?"

Vince looked a little haunted, but he managed to explain. "He paid a quick visit before he ran. He picked his time well. I was awake but I couldn't speak. At first … I didn't want to know, I figured he was stupid narc, and I'd been right. . ."

Dom had never been particularly patient. "So spit it out!" He demanded.

Vince ran a hand through his hair, and the ugly scar was clearly visible. Dom had to refrain from flinching, but it did serve as a reminder of what Brian had done. It was a pretty selfless act, as Brian had jumped onto a moving rig to free someone who hated him.

Vince needed Dom to see. Sure Brian had screwed up, but he was desperately trying to make it right. "Dom the guy is in Miami, and it is so dangerous that the Feds have done a deal with buster to clear all of us."

Dom hated that he couldn't fix his own mistakes – the truck jackings were on him. It seemed that despite it all, Brian was family and was trying to help them even now. It was then that Dom had an epiphany - the betrayal could only hurt if Brian meant something to him. Of course, that meant at some point, he would need to think about those feeling, but he wasn't there yet.

Vince, like everyone in LA knew one thing, and that was Brian was Dom's, even Mia, who had been crushing on Brian knew it. Vince just hoped that his next piece of information would cut through all the bullshit. "Dom he's gone under cuz the mark likes icy blondes, and street racing."

Dom looked straight at him and sure enough - Vince had his attention. "Tell me everything you know."

Dom still had a lot he wanted to say to his buster, but if Brian was doing something to try and make things square. Well, Dom and the gang would do what they could. Although he might make Vince explain all this to Letty. After all, Letty knew Dom too well, and he didn't fancy dealing with the ensuing explosion.

Vince managed to not look smug. In LA, he'd had eyes and Dom wasn't following Letty in the heat; he followed Brian when his shirt came off. Personally, Vince didn't give a shit as long as Dom was happy. Besides if Dom and Brian got together; well that would mean that he still would have a chance with Mia

* * *

_Three months earlier - Miami_

Verone was very intrigued by the ex-cop. He did not doubt that O'Connor had gone native, and by all reports, he had burned his bridges _**quite**_ spectacularly. Officially, the Feds and the LAPD, wanted to talk to him in connection with ongoing investigations. If one read between the lines - it wasn't difficult to translate. The guy had gone native; the cops were pissed, and wanted to throw the book at him.

Well, Verone would watch the pretty ex-cop, observe and then act. Upon reading the very likeable, Officer O'Connor's file, he personally wondered about the collective intelligences of the Agencies involved. Still, as far as Verone was concerned, it did not take a genius to figure out that putting that much temptation in the path of Officer O'Connor was a really stupid idea. The file showed that racing was in his blood. He had joined the cops in a misguided bout of morality, but the last case had showed him what he truly was. Carter was a _nice_ guy, if O'Connor wanted temptation, then Carter would give him all the temptation could handle.

The guy's street legend was interesting. In LA, he was called the Snowman, and thought of highly by the racing crowd, which was interesting as he was such a newbie on the scene. However, Verone's PI did mention one thing in his report, which pissed him off. The people who talked made one thing clear. They all warned him off going after the Snowman, as he was the Street Kings. Well, Verone thought, we'd just have to see about that. If O'Connor was Dom's - as it was suggested; then the street king should have taken better care of his belongings. After all, you never know who was ready to snatch up something of great value. No one could ever say that Carter Verone wasn't someone who would seize an opportunity.

In Miami it seemed apart from the guy's crew, no one knew his identity. What was clear though was that the racers cringed when he pulled up to the starting line. Verone actually observed two of the races, and really he liked what he saw. O'Connor was smart, and he used his image and aura to get what he wanted. He was smart enough to be in tight with the controller of the races, and no one knew his name. However, one incident pleased him immensely. A racer had stupidly called him snowman and Brian had reacted; it was fast, deadly and brutal. The message was clear; he didn't want to be called snowman. For the others it would be an odd quirk, but they didn't know O'Connor's history.

For Verone though, it said that he was trying to remove himself from what occurred in LA, which would include Toretto. Well, that was more than okay with Verone, and he was more than happy to offer a distraction. He was just that type of guy.

Verone knew he wouldn't be able to learn anymore until they finally met. He would consider the first meeting - the final test - before he let O'Connor close.

Irrespective of anything else, the man clearly had more skill than his previous driver. Yet, Verone interestingly, was starting to think of O'Connor in longer terms. He appreciated beauty in all forms, for example; Monica, she was beautiful, and that was one of the reasons she was his PA, but there was something missing.

At the bare minimum, O'Connor would be his driver, but in his head, Carter was already considering O'Connor to be a long term investment. This would only happen if O'Connor could pass the tests that Verone would devise at their first meeting. This left only one thing – he needed to meet O'Connor. Carter always liked to mix business and pleasure, and by lucky coincidence – the street racers preferred his club. Mr Brian O'Connor was just about to earn VIP status.

* * *

Brian came into the club, and easily merged with all the bodies on the dance floor. He'd been surprised when Monica came out, earning more than a few wolf whistles. She informed him that he was free to enter the club - as a guest of Mr Verone.

She waited until they hit a blind spot for the bugs to ask, "Are you brave, stupid or, just plain fool hardy?"

Brian gave her a wicked smirk, "I'm whatever I need to be."

Monica knew in that minute, just how bigger bastards her bosses could be. This guy had been sent in, knowing just how dangerous and wily Verone could be. Monica could already see that Verone would chase Brian. Brian amused him in so many ways; there was only one way this was going to end. She gave him a look as she sized him up, "Well let's see what you're made of. I hope you were good at chicken as a kid."

Brian, smiled, it was cool and amused, exactly like his street legend, "I know you've seen me drive."

Monica said nothing else; like Brian she merged with the throngs on the dancefloor. She would amuse herself until Carter called them to him.

~~~~~~~~~ F and F ~~~~~~

Verone got his first, real close look at his latest employee. As per usual, Verone was sitting in his own sectioned off part of the club, observing the beautiful people below. Monica had done as she was instructed and bought him into the club. He watched as they danced on the floor. They certainly made a stunning couple, one that could grace any red carpet, but Carter had never been one to share well with others. His favourite masseuse was reeling in the detective he needed so thought it was time to let the show begin.

O'Connor may not be a cop anymore, but he hadn't lost the training, or his instincts, Verone observed. Whilst he never lost the thread of the conversation with Monica, his eyes never stopped roaming. At one point, O'Connor met his eyes and the other man did not back down. If the eyes were the window to the soul, then Verone was enchanted. O'Connor's eyes were glacial, and an almost ethereal blue. Carter had to wonder if he had just discovered someone who embodied what Dante's inferno looked like.

The time for waiting was over; he signalled for the attendant to invite them back.

Carter stood to greet his guests, and O'Connor's handshake was good and strong. He was impressed, as O'Connor didn't employ any of the normal macho tactics. He maintained eye contact and didn't blink, he just waited for Carter to talk. His opening question was about Monica, "she is very beautiful."

Brian shrugged, "Of course, she's beautiful, but I appreciate beauty in all forms."

Brian could see the look of interest, that little tidbit sparked. He sat down on the plush sofa, and deliberately stayed cool. He needed to be the Ice Prince to entice Verone, so he casually sprawled, looking at ease with his surroundings.

Verone was starting to like this guy, more and more. He needed to see how he reacted under pressure. "I'm glad you can join us Mr O'Connor but we are waiting for our final guest."

Good, O'Connor remained cool and calm, even with his identity clearly known. It seemed the ex-cop was willing to see how this would play out. O'Connor wouldn't be waiting for long as his employee had done her job beautifully.

Verone smiled upon seeing his old friend, the dirty cop appear. One of these days, the dirty cops would stop being trapped by his prostitutes, but it wouldn't be today. Verone tipped Alicia well, as she always managed her assignments perfectly.

To Brian's amusement, the final guest was a cop. The dirty cop, paled dramatically when he saw Brian sitting comfortably next to Carter. Christ, he thought, he was gaining a reputation and he didn't even need to say anything.

Brian didn't stand, in fact he barely reacted, and instead he just stared at Verone, "What game are you playing?" Brian was smart enough to know that he couldn't react to this; Verone was clearly testing him and Brian was never good at failing. If he wanted to start reeling Verone in – then it would start from now.

The more Verone saw; the more impressed he was with O'Connor. It seemed that he had brains as well cool. It was also refreshing to see that his personality wasn't an act – O'Connor really did have ice water running through his veins.

Carter smiled, and Brian thought that must be how a shark smiled before it found its dinner.

"Relax Mr O'Connor I find you interesting. My detective friend is going to make sure I get to know you better."

Brian thought Verone needed to work on his ability to reassure people. It clearly hadn't worked with the detective. However the detective wasn't stupid. When you make deals with the devil; well at some point, the deal comes due. So he asked his benefactor, "Just how am I supposed to make one of LA's hottest fugitives disappear?"

Carter quirked an eyebrow, before adding charmingly, "Well, you had a tip and when you went to check it out – sadly he had moved on. Maybe something about finding out associates in …"

Brian spoke for the first time; he could guess that Dom was in Mexico, so he wanted to set the net a little wider. "…Tokyo. Toretto always talked about hitting that scene."

Verone seemed delighted, "See and now you may even have a lead on one of the most wanted criminals." He took a sip of his champagne, and looked directly at Brian, "Isn't it nice when we all work together?"

Brian smiled, and it was cool, and collected, "Well I'm new in town and I'm always eager to make new friends."

The detective was looking more and more uncomfortable. Brian showed his amusement, Verone was toying with him, but wasn't causing physical harm so Brian was going to call it a win.

After ten minutes Verone seemingly got bored, and dismissed his detective friend. He cocked his head to the side, in a suggestive manner, and one that showed he was clearly interested in O'Connor.

Brian for his part; knew he had his in, and he just had to make it work. He knocked back the last off his champagne, and looked directly at Verone. After all, he wasn't meek and by the looks of it, Verone didn't want meek. "So I'm appropriately grateful for getting the cops off my back. What do you want in return?"

Oh he was good, Verone thought and he toyed with him. "How grateful are you?"

Brian smirked, and it was suggestive, "I'm not the kind of boy that puts out on the first date, but I've got skills you can utilise. I can drive and I'm observant."

Carter grinned, "How about a job? As for the other thing I have time." His sheer confidence astounded Brian, and he could see the sheer magnetism on show. It was the type of personality that would have helped Verone rise to his current position. However Brian was aware of just how dangerous this type of gravity was. In some ways, he was grateful for Dom because having already been burnt from it once – he was twice shy.

Monica was surprised, and this meeting had not gone the way she expected. Brian O'Connor lived life like he handled a car; with precision, fast and dangerous – an adrenaline junkie in the truest sense of the word.

Brian grinned, and it was full of so many promises, that both Monica and Carter's minds moved to dirty places. He seemed full of energy, "When can I start?"

Verone sat back, pleased with his evenings work. "Let's order another drink, and talk terms. Monica get over here, come meet the new driver."

Monica was not naive, and for better or for worse, it seemed O'Connor was in. The only question that remained was – when it was all said and done, and the dust settled; who would be left standing?

She was a betting girl so she was sticking close to O'Connor. She just prayed that O'Connor stayed on the Fed's side because if not; they were all screwed.

_To be continued…_

Authors note 2: Okay having transplanted and shuffled the characters around for the second movie. I'm trying to decide who should be partnered with Dom – Vince or Rome, as both characters offer such fantastic potential. As always please read and comment as this is a new fandom that I'm writing in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Fork in the Road - Part Three  
**Author**: hellbells101  
**Rating**: Fr-15  
**Summary**: Dom thought that he would never see Brian again. What he did not expect was to be in Miami, watching his man hanging off the arm of another guy. Worse, he was pretty sure the road to hell was not paved with good intentions, but rather, pretty people. He would really like to know just how Brian was going to get Carter, the Feds and everyone else off their backs all while hanging off the bad guys arm - looking prettier than any gansta moll.

Chapter Summary: Rome is seen, and we see the start of the slippery slope that ends with Verone/Brian

* * *

Rome listened in disbelief, as it seemed the Feeb was for real. He wondered just why he was doing this, "listen O'Connor had no clue what happened to you."

Rome snorted, "He didn't do a damn thing to help either."

Bilkins lost his temper, the man was an idiot, and was testing his last nerve. Whilst he believed O'Connor, when he said the man could drive. He wasn't so sure about Pearce's temper, but he was amused by the potential fireworks that would occur when he was paired with Toretto. That was a thought that would keep him warm and happy for a while. "Listen O'Connor is in deep, and in trouble. He's managed to negotiate a deal for you and his friend. It's very simple Pearce; you help us, you get a clean slate."

Roman managed to let go of his anger. It wasn't Brian's fault he went to jail. It was his. He did know this, but in his head it was far easier to blame Brian than look at his own faults. He sighed in defeat; it didn't matter what else had gone on - Brian was family. "I'm gonna regret this, but what has the crazy whiteboy down now?"

His first inclination, on listening to the story from Bilkins, was to shake his head; there had been a reason why he'd taught Brian to fight. The boy had been just way too pretty, and a boy needed to be able to say no. He sighed in defeat, "I told my homie, he was too damn pretty for his own good."

Bilkins shifted, a little uncomfortably. He had sent O'Connor in knowing this, but it had certainly not sat right with him. "You will be working with a _friend _that O'Connor made in LA."

Pearce not knowing what had gone down, snarked, "I ain't friends with cops."

Bilkins laughed, it would seem that the obnoxious ex-con was in for a shock. "You will be partnering Dominic Toretto and he gets the deal just like you."

Pearce snarked, "What clear a few speeding tickets?"

Bilkins stood up, and chucked the card down on the table. He had had his fill, and he had no desire to listen to this any longer. "Nope, he did two years in Lompoc for aggravated assault, and he is wanted for truck jackings."

The only thing that Bilkins heard was "Huh" as he left the trailer home where Pearce currently resided.

* * *

It was late evening, and Brian was hanging around the office. As it was his first day, as Verone's driver he asked where he should wait. Verone had looked non-plussed, "You're staying with me in the office."

Brian didn't react, mainly because he wasn't sure whether he was happy, or unhappy. If he was in the office then he could listen and get a feel for Verone, but at the same time, been in the office meant that he couldn't switch off. He was too new to slip up, and in these types of cases; a slip up would leave him dead. He liked danger, but he also liked walking away.

"Okay Sir, should I bring anything to you." He asked politely.

Carter smiled smugly, and Brian figured it wouldn't hurt to massage the man's ego. "Nope just yourself! You are far better to look at than Enrique or Roberto."

Brian just smiled, and opened the door, "As you wish Sir."

Carter smiled charmingly, "I'm not much for formality. Call me Carter."

Brian stayed in the office, and he drove Verone to a business lunch, and then did as he was asked, and showed him his skill by cutting loose. Carter sighed wistfully, "It's too bad that you're my _personal_ driver."

Carter didn't elaborate and Brian didn't ask. Rule number one of undercover work was not to appear too eager for information. The routine was set, Brian came to work; he drove Carter and responded innocently when Carter ramped up the flirting.

A week had gone by, and Carters associates were starting to notice this new player in Verone's circle. It was also the first day Carter chose Brian to accompany him to a business lunch, instead of Monica.

"You'll be accompanying me to my business lunch." No question, it was a statement, and order, wrapped up in one comment by Verone.

Brian looked up in confusion, "Monica knows the deal, I don't."

Carter shrugged, "Reyes is an ass. He will threaten Monica and while I'd like nothing more than to flatten his ass. I want his money more."

Brian asked, a little warily, "So my role will be?"

Carter smirked. "Look like you belong at my side, and react to any shit he throws your way."

Brian perked up at that, he was itching for some action. "You promise?" He asked, and if he fluttered his lashes a little, then neither man mentioned it.

Carter snickered, "If you're good," yep, there was a flash of desire, "but you'll need to change Monica will show you wear to change."

Brian could see that Verone was not subtle. In some ways you could respect that, but he was pretty sure that this was a step-up from caveman - not by much, but still least he looked good in the clothes that had been bought for him.

The slacks were tailored and probably worth more than the first car he bought. In the case, of the silk silver shirt he was wearing that was definitely true. He had to commend Verone for one thing - he didn't go with a blue shirt. No one likes the clichés.

Brian was led into the restaurant, Carters hand dipping to the small of his back. Whilst, outwardly showing no reaction he whispered, "I want more if you expect me to put out."

Carter smirked and his eyes flashed in desire and promise. Brian had chosen his moment to perfection, he could tease, and let the promise linger. Carter whispered in his ear, "maybe later chulo."

The message was clear to the associate, or at least, he thought he understood the relationship between Carter and Verone. Brian would probably end up there so he didn't bother to correct him. Reyes motioned for them to join him. "Verone come, eat and introduce me to your Ice-prince, he is making quite an impression."

Brian was out of his depth so he kept quiet. Verone had given his associate the impression that he was a kept man, so he saw no reason to dissuade him.

The meeting went from pleasantries to business. Brian listened intently although he didn't appear to do so. It was nothing that was usable, anything illegal was always spoken about in oblique terms.

The meeting changed its tone when Reyes decided that the deal needed to be renegotiated. All of a sudden, he felt that his product was worth more.

"Are you out of your mind, you know what I do to people who threaten me." Verone's tone promised retribution.

Reyes smiled breezily, "Oh It won't be you, and it will be your new puta."

The bodyguard had moved in at the signal. Brian had tracked the movement. He snorted in disbelief, but it wasn't his fault that the bodyguard had underestimated him. The cop training would never go away, he moved away from the swipe, and then moved into the bodyguard's space to grab the gun.

Reyes found the situation change too quickly for his liking. Brian stared at him, the gun was trained on the guard, but he stared at Reyes. The glare was glacial, and Reyes felt the room's temperature drop ten degrees, if only in his mind. There was no graceful way to scale this back, but a message would need to go around. Carter had found a lover that was dangerous in his own right, and it would not be wise to challenge him.

They left the restaurant; Carter slung his arm around Brian's shoulder, chatting excitedly. He had enjoyed Brian's little show, and was not averse to telling Brian just how much. This seemed to be the act; to light the torch paper. Carter told him in no such terms that he liked him. Actually, the statement went along these lines, "You're beautiful, deadly and I _will_ have you in my bed."

Brian raised a cool eyebrow, "Do I have a say in this?"

Carter smiled, it was a smile - full of dirty promises, "Oh Brian you misunderstand. You'll be there by choice and _begging_ me."

In many ways, you had to respect the sheer, brash cockiness. Maybe, it was a case of like recognising like. Brian just smirked, he didn't refute the bed comment, he settled for raising the stakes, "You'd have to be _damn good_ to get me to beg."

Brian would have had to be blind, to have missed the flash of interest. Carter just smiled magnanimously, "Let me take you to the club. You deserve a treat for doing so well today."

Tonight would be the start of the seduction. Carter wanted him, and as his ice prince hadn't said no, well, now the fun and games would begin.

Verone learned one thing that night; his ice prince was a tease. However, if that one explosive kiss goodnight, was any indication of things to come. Well, Verone hadn't pursued anything so aggressively since his first million. Brian wasn't going to know what hit him because there was one thing that he was certain of in his life. What Carter Verone wants; he gets.

* * *

As it was, for now, Brian was resisting, but it got a little harder each day. He was doing his job, and allowing Carter to seduce him a little bit each day. He was making Carter work for it, one, to delay it, and two, because he needed to make sure that Carter stayed interested in him. Carter Verone was the type to bore easily, and Brian O'Connor had no intention of being a discarded toy.

It was not such a terrible thing, being the focus of Verone, and the worst of it all. If Carter wasn't such a piece of work; Brian could have seen himself falling for the guy. It made him more and more happy to have met Dom. Whether he had acknowledged his feelings or not; Mia had been more right than she knew in the garage. Dom owned his ass – the only problem was that Dom wasn't here, and Brian was not good when temptation was put in his path.

God, he needed to race. He'd ask Carter for the night off, hell, he could come and watch.

Still, that had been a good idea until he caught sight of Dom; this was going to get explosive.

_To be continued_

* * *

Next Chapter – Dom and Rome start to work together and both have very different reactions to seeing Brian with Verone.

Authors notes: As a new writer in the fandom, I love reading the comments you have be it positive, negative or ideas for the story.


	4. Chapter 4

-2f2f-

Brian was still at the office, reading over a file. After the business lunch, Carter would chuck him files to read. He wouldn't get to use the excuse again that he didn't know a business deal. Brian flashed back to the night after the Reyes meeting.

_In Carters words, "Unlike the others, I know you're more than a pretty face."_

Brian had smirked, "It's because I won't put out isn't it."

He had timed the comment to perfection because he made Rico spit his coffee out. Rico had paled at seeing the twin unamused looks. It hadn't gone unnoticed in the house, exactly whom had the favour of the boss.

Still that had not cured his boredom, he lived for action, and at the moment he was bored. His phone disturbed the silence, and he couldn't help the smile.

Carter was intrigued, O'Connor was beautiful, no matter what, but whomever he was speaking to - made him positively glow. Carter was just a little bit jealous, and feeling a little bit _homicidal_.

Still he watched with a fond smile. Brian was grinning like a little boy. "How long have I got?"

The phone call did not take long before it finished, "Can I go race?"

Carter smiled because whether Brian knew it or not, he was pleased, their relationship was definitely changing, and he could see a few potential gifts he could now give. "Go race, have fun, but your taking Rico, and I want to see you tonight."

Brian was about to protest, but Carter cut him off. "No chulo, word has already gone round after the meet with Reyes."

Brian wondered exactly what Reyes' impression was and his thought must have shown on his face. Carter answered his unspoken question. "It seems I've picked up an icy beautiful blonde lover, who is as dangerous as I am."

Brian could have protested, but the thought of racing was making his blood sing. It was always the same, and it was the reason for many of his more crazy ideas; not that he'd ever admit to them.

"Okay, okay, I'll do some scouting of the good drivers." He offered, trying to keep in Carters good books.

Carter just nodded, already turning his attention back to his files. Well, at least that is what he wanted Brian to think. He wanted to see what Brian was like in the middle of the action; the meeting against Reyes had given him a taste of the real Brian, and he wanted more.

* * *

The race scene in Miami was brilliant and best of all - he owned it. This wasn't quarter mile drag racing; it was longer circuits that required more concentration, but it let Brian zone and focus on the race. The best thing about Miami's race scene was that it was nothing like the LA scene. For Brian that meant everything; he could race without thinking of Dom - for a few minutes.

Tej lit up seeing his friend, Brian was always good for making a few bucks.

His eyes took in the changes to his friend. He knew that his friend was going undercover, but it was weird to the see the changes. Brian was still Brian, but his threads were more expensive, and the goon protecting his back was also new. He was also walking a little different; he moved with a prowl, rather than the laidback chill that he was more use to seeing.

Tej had been unable to let his friend know that his old homie was in town on the phone. Still, Rome had not told the race creator that Dom was, in fact, in the crowd.

Tej looked at the goon, and smirked at Brian, "Who's your friend?"

Brian shrugged, "Carter worries."

"Oh he _worries_, you know you've got an old friend who wants to catch up with you."

Brian grinned, "In that case I'm glad that Rico is with me."

Rico looked up, he was starting to scan the crowd; Verone would skin him alive if anything happened to Brian. Brian laughed, "It's okay Rico I'm gonna catch up with some friends and once the stakes are raised; I'll race."

* * *

The meeting with Rome wasn't exactly like he expected. First, he tensed, he was expecting the smack, but to his surprise he was embraced. He visibly relaxed, hearing the, "Relax it was not your fault. I ain't mad anymore." Brian didn't need to know about his conversation with Bilkins, or the demolished punchbag. Let him think that he'd grown as a person.

Brian laughed, and it was so bright that many were jealous of his lover. It was ironic in a way, they were jealous of the wrong person; Carter may have him at the moment, but his heart belonged to Dom.

Rome was more than aware of Brian's shadow. Never one, not to not pour fuel on a fire, Rome asked, "Does he let you take a piss without him?"

Brian didn't even blink at the remark, he played cool, like normal, "I wanted to race. Carter's worried after I threatened Reyes."

That comment meant nothing to Rome, but everything to Tej. He stared in disbelief, and he couldn't help but ask, "Have you ever tried walking around the fire? You know instead of through it."

Rome sighed, his homie had yet to find his marbles it seemed. "What are you doing now? No, you know what don't tell me … Still wanna see you race, make sure you haven't gone soft."

Brian snorted, and did another embrace/hug, wanting to get a message to Dom. Brian wasn't stupid; he knew Dom was watching. He whispered in Rome's ear, "You need to tell Dom, no matter what I'm _his _buster. He can't lose his shit."

Rome looked surprised; he hadn't told anyone about his gruff, silent partner. They still weren't quite communicating right, which is the only reason that they weren't both at the race together. They had no intention of attracting Verone's attention until they were solid enough to watch each other's back, but Dom had wanted to see Brian, if only from a distance.

The racers were nervous, they'd all seen the car, so they knew Bullet was around. The final race of the night and Brian slipped to the front, and the racers groaned.

* * *

Dom had watched from a distance, and was surprised at what he saw. Brian had driven in with a typical car; he really needed to teach that boy about good American cars, not zippy little imports. Still, the sun had been good for his buster; he wasn't too keen on the bodyguard. The bodyguard means that this Verone character was getting a little too propriety with his Brian.

That was cool, and he watched in satisfaction as Brian destroyed the opposition. What he didn't know about drag racing; he more than made up for in street racing. He'd forgotten just how beautiful Brian looked, especially, when buzzed from victory. It would take a stronger man than him to resist, where his thoughts went.

Still, in the next moment he had a very big problem. The man had his hands, and more importantly, his lips, on Brian. That did not sit right at all.

He could not recall moving forward, but he snarled at Rome when the big man stopped him. Never had he hated Brian's best friend more than in that moment. Rome held him back, "Yo, neaderthal chill. Yeah I know it looks bad, but I have a message from Brian."

That was enough to let the mist clear fractionally, at least enough to listen to what the chatterbox had to say. Rome talked even more than Brian did, and didn't have the advantage that Dom thought he was cute.

Rome grimaced a little, he had no problem with Brian's orientation, but he shouldn't have to say shit like this. "His message was forget what you see, _he's _your buster."

Dom sat back, pleased, and feeling a little better. That only lasted until he glanced back at Brian and Verone. He did not like this shit at all. Verone had his hand in Brian's back pocket. He had no right to do that. It didn't help that Brian didn't look like he was minding. He knew what Brian had said, and there was a secret thrill at the fact Brian seemed to sense him, but still this was some deep shit right here. Verone best go down for a _long _time, or, he was not going to be responsible for his reactions; not one bit.

* * *

Next chapter might be a bit slower as the **twistedshorts** challenge has taken over my brain. Still comments are love, and all suggestions are listened to and potentially incorporated!


	5. Chapter 5

** title** Fork in the Road - part 5  
**author** **hellbells101**  
**fandom** 2f2f au  
**pairings **Brian/Verone and Brian/Dom  
**Summary** Brian races and Dom watches on from the shadows. He does not like this shit at all.  
**authors note** this chapter was written as a happy birthday for **mswriter07**

-2f2f-

He wondered just when Carter had arrived, he should have been surprised but he wasn't. As the flirting had turned physical since the business lunch so had Carter's possessiveness. Riding the high, he kissed Carter. However, it was not a chaste kiss; Brian may have started, but Carter finished it. Brian flushed as the kiss broke, it wasn't from shame but rather because he knew that Dom was in the crowd.

Carter noticed the flush and smirked, Brian didn't mind letting him think that it was due to his skill. Carter though wasn't finished Brian refrained from flinching as Carter slipped his hand into his jean pocket.

Tej watched Brian's rather enthusiastic celebration. He was straight, he'd never doubted that but Brian, looking so uninhibited could make anyone question their sexuality. He saw a few weird looks been tossed the couples way. They knew better than to say anything, he didn't tolerate that kind of shit. Also anyone stupid enough to say anything to Carter Verone - Well, then they deserved everything they got.

Tej watched, fascinated and in awe at Brian. All had caught Verone's possessive act, and the message was clear - he's mine - back off. Interestingly, he saw the silent conversation between Brian and Verone. Brian had not been amused and hadn't been afraid of letting Verone know. However, Brian must have caught something in Verone's eyes that he relaxed, and positively melted into the guys side.

Brian had been pissed at the macho act, but given the glint in Carter's eyes, the type that was begging to raise the stakes; he backed down. For two reasons, Verone had a reputation to maintain and secondly, Brian was ever conscious of Dom in the crowd. Well aware of Dom's breathtaking anger management issues, Brian saw no reason to wave a red flag in front of the bull.

He was pleased to notice Rome coming through the crowd. It meant he could introduce Rome as his old friend, ensuring that he soothed any ruffled feathers. Brian didn't know exactly when Carter had arrived and he didn't want there to be any confusion. As an added bonus it would mean a much more natural introduction into Verone's circle.

Verone though was an incredibly pleased with this evening. First of all, he'd bet big on his Chulo and won, which was always good. Second of all, Brian had instigated physical affection. It was definitely something new and he was more than pleased. Still, as a businessman he was always looking to extend his advantage and he had a perfect way to do so.

He gave Brian a gentle squeeze and watched on in amusement as he squirmed. He offered, "Chulo we should _celebrate_," the smirk made Brian realise exactly what he meant by celebrate, but Carter wasn't done, "In fact your friends should come."

Wow Tej thought, he certainly wasn't going to turn down an invite to the hottest club around. Rome seemed to agree but he was watching his friend with a curious expression.

The crew all followed Carter and Brian, who had swapped to drive Carter's Ferrari. Once they had left Dominic Toretto stepped out of the crowd. Dom had learnt one thing, he would have to learn to get along with the tall chatter box. This was the last time he was going to watch Brian drive off without following.

Plus, it would save his ears from the tongue lashing he was bound to get from Mia. He was honestly glad that his sister had found a guy to settle down, especially since it wasn't Brian, but he could do without Vince tattling to Mia every time he did something.

~~~~~~~~~~2f2f~~~~~~~~

The club was teeming and Tej and Rome could only stare in awe.

Rome smirked, "it's like an oasis."

Tej was he felt, justifiably distracted, his response reflected this, "sure is a whole lot of beautiful."

Brian laughed and smiled upon seeing Monica heading towards them. She did her job first, letting her boss know that his section was ready. She expected what was coming next, Brian with a boyish grin pleaded with her to come dance. It was a well known fact that Verone did not like mixing with bodies on the dance floor. It meant that if he wanted to dance then it was Monica.

Rome's jaw dropped unattractively, it was definitely not his finest moment. Still, he did not expect to see his friend dance like _that_. It wasn't so much dancing as sex standing up while wearing clothes. It certainly made riveting watching, but had to wonder how Brian's lover would take it. He didn't think it would be good, especially after the little performance at the races. Yet, that was not the case at all. Rome got hungry, after Prison he was hungry all the time. It was definitely hunger that he saw in the crime lords face, but Rome had a feeling that the only the only thing that would be on the menu was Brian.

Carter Verone stood in his enclosure watching Brian dance. There was no question thatonica and he made an alluring picture, they were dancing close, and grinding against each other. For a few minutes, he felt the stirrings of jealousy, bad enough that he was contemplating going down to the dance floor. However all that changed when he caught Brian's teasing grin. He was being teased and his mood changed, his arousal stirred. He would let his man have his fun, but then he would need help dealing with his arousal.

In fact, Carter fully intended to finish his seduction. It was about time that Brian moved into the mansion. Carter had already moved his things and hoped that sex would reduce the chance of an argument. He had no doubt that Brian would protest, but he could give _apologies_ that would make Brian forgive him the worst of sins.

His Chulo had teased him enough, he asked Sandy to get Brian to join him back here.

**authors note 2 ** *ducks behind rock* okay I got chance to write this chapter on my lj app on a long car journey. However one can not right hot sexy times when sitting next to their little brother - Can we say awkward?

-2f2f-


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating** NC 17  
**Summary** It finally hits Rome what a precarious position his friend is in. It means he'll do what needs to be done, even if that means making nice with tall, dark and gravelly. Brian's taste in men hadn't changed.

**Acknowledgement: **Big thank you's to ConstanceTruggle, jk, UltimateRider, mccarta, vampirediaries123, Leon's Angel and mercuryfire for the review from Chapter Five. I love your feedback and encourages me to write so thank you! Also to everyone who is following or has favourited this story.

* * *

Rome could tell his boy was in trouble, in more ways than one. You see the cops were unaware that Brian's taste in men had dramatically changed. You see, if he hadn't met Dom, he would have describe Brian's man as something like Verone.

Brian has always liked a taste of danger in his men, so physically he knew Brian had no problem playing the lover. And sex was sex. It could be really good without feelings attached, although he'd been told it was better with. On that the jury was still out for Rome.

Still, his view by the wall, afforded him a chance to observe Verone. He stood apart watching his _subjects_ below, well, at the moment that wasn't strictly true. Verone looked **hungry**, and not for food. There was the unmistakable look of lust on the guys face but it was mixed with envy. It was clear to all, that Verone considered Brian his, and Rome doubted he'd let the _dance _continue for long.

The dancing couple were gorgeous and one couldn't help but fantasise. The only problem for Rome was that reality was intruding. First the guy, was his best friend, and he knew the women was a cop, and that really was a crying shame. Verone signalled one of his men, who then nodded once before making his way over to the object of Verone's attention.

Brian broke the dance to listen to the message and bit his lip. Tonight would be sink or swim, he could continue to play hard to get but then he risked Carter forcing him. There was no way, to guess with a man like that would do if continually rejected. Brian would play this on his own terms, Carter was attractive, and if he hadn't met Dom - Well the authorities really would have been screwed.

* * *

He went back to the enclosure and bit his lips just to tease, a little bit more. He caught Carter's appearance and had to bite back a smirk. Carter was aroused, there was no mistaking his erection.

Carter sighed, upon seeing Brian, his hair was mused, his cheeks flushed, and his lips were pinked. It would taker a stronger man than he, not to wonder what they would look like around his cock.

He rasped, "You're a tease Chulo. You have no idea how good you look."

The pleased flush was adorable, and just made things all the worse. Brian swallowed and Carter started to visually map out exactly where he would leave hickies. He knew word had gone round that Brian was his, but he believed that visual reinforcement never hurt.

"I'm not a tease."

"No?" Verone deliberately ground his erection into Brian's ass. "Then how do you explain this?"

Brian looked at him, and Verone never realised that Ice could burn before. He licked his lips and Carter traced the movement, "Nope a tease doesn't put out."

Carter always sealed his deals definitively, and in this situation. What better way than a kiss? Brian gasped, he could say many things about Carter, for one, the man knew how to kiss.

He felt the guy invade his mouth, he ruthlessly mapped everywhere, and while to begin with, he tried to maintain dominance, sometimes there could be a lot said for relaxing.

He teased as Carter broke the kiss, "Am I forgiven?"

Carter smirked, for once absolutely no malice in his eyes, "I'm sure we can work something out."

Brian decided that was time to make an exit stage left, "I really want to go down on you, but I also want us in a bed yesterday."

Carter appreciated the dilemma, but remembering that he wanted Brian in the mansion _yesterday_. He went with the option, he didn't resist the urge for a second grope. He didn't bother with social niceties, he yelled for Rico. He could drive them home, he wasn't willing to let Brian go long enough. Oh he could try a few things but with Brian this close to his bed. He wasn't wiling to take stupid risks.

Brian notice some bags that looked suspiciously like his. Any question though was stopped by Carter palming his erection. He would deny to his dying breath that he whined but Carter seemed to like night only got hotter, Brian was too blissed out too care about much. He loved the racing but it wasn't quite the same.

Carter looked over the blonde angel sleeping in his bed. He was not going to let him leave now he was finally there. In many ways he was looking forward to the upcoming argument. He was sure that they could solve there argument in a far more satisfying manner.

* * *

Rome was stopping this shit right here. He didn't care about whatever problems Toretto had, he only cared about Brian.

Rome stood his ground as he stormed into Tej's garage. "I don't give a shit about whether you like me Mr talk, dark and _gravelly_. I don't, but we cannot leave Brian unprotected, Carter is too dangerous and I worry what will happen when Bri loses his shiny appeal."

If Dom had wanted any indication of his thoughts or feelings, then having to bite back a retort of 'never happen'. Still while the guy annoyed him, and Vince whispering in his ear that it was because Rome had a prior claim on Brian.

Someday's Dom longed for the days where Vince hated the buster, and they were all back in LA. Dom wasn't a dreamer he knew how they had hit to this point. All of them in there own ways had started to own upto their own shit. They had a deal which would see them square. He just needed to keep his cool, stay ahead of the Feds who might get them killed. Also, he wanted to get Brian away from Verone. He knew what was going on and he wasn't blind. However, now that he had admitted, at least in his own head, that he wanted Brian. Well, no one had ever accused him of sharing well and he'd already proved he was willing to fight for what he wanted.

Rome was not sure that the Feds had thought this through. Brian had a way of gaining followers and as Verone's lover he would certainly have a chance. Rome wasn't stupid, he could see the story ending already written - an epic showdown - with Brian as the prize. The only question that remained was whether Miami would remain standing after all was and done .

Rome was not so sure.

* * *

_Authors note: Okay so I realised that I've never really written much in terms of sex so I'm building up, Be gentle it's my first time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: It's the morning after the night before. Can Brian adjust to living with Verone? Well, it might be easier if Bilkins hadn't put Dom and Rome into play.  
**Beta**: Thanks to **mswriter07 ** for beta'ing and general cheerleading!

Thanks to the reviews from crazyness101, DaRkSiDeStHeOnLySiDe, ConstanceTruggle, Leon's Angel, isugirl and NARYYCHI AIICHI - Your comments, support and general cheerleading is awesome!

* * *

Brian woke up slowly and stretched languidly. It had been a while since he'd had sex with a guy and he'd forgotten how good it could be. He stretched enjoying the satisfaction of well used muscles. Carter was awake and leaning up on his elbows watching him sleep. Brian may have commented on the creep factor except he knew what Carter did for a living. No need to pull fuel on the flames.

Brian rasped, "Good morning."

Given the way that Carter attacked his mouth, he didn't give a shit about morning breath. Brian was sure that he wanted to talk about something but was a little too distracted by Carter's hand on his dick The guy was teasing him, and whilst Brian was trying to vainly hold out it was never going to last. The squeeze just under the head of his cock had him arch and moan. Carter was pleased but asked a little smugly, "Was there something you wanted to say Chulo?"

Brian opened his blue eyes to glare at Carter, "Don't tease!"

Carter was shifting further down the bed but never changing the slow teasing pace. "Oh I'm not a tease..."

Brian wanted to growl in frustration. This was not the time to be throwing his words back at him! "Please tell me you'll follow through." If he was begging well Verone was kind enough not to say.

Carter observed his Chulo in all his glory, and Brian was stunning - lean, strong, and so much more. He was passionate but willing to let others lead if it gave him pleasure. He was not always an honest man but to see the smattering of kiss and teeth shaped bruises that smattered his neck and shoulder - Well he was only human and Carter liked seeing his marks on his Ice Prince. He grabs a hold of Brian's hips, not quite willing to give up control before he swallowed him down. He just wanted to see his Chulo lose control and shatter under his touch. It was erotic in its own right.

Brian manages only a broken gasp as Carter's mouth engulfs him. Brian looks at him and can't believe he still looks smug with his mouth stretched wide around him – but he was. He soon finds out why as Carter withdraws slowly, licking a strip on the underside of his cock. Brian desperately bucks, wanting the pleasure but Carter's pinned his hips and he can't move.

Brian is close and moans, "Carter." Any louder and he'd be giving the whores' a run for their money.

He groans in frustration when Carter grips the base of his cock - stopping his orgasm. He groans and his hands fist the expensive sheets. It was the first time he'd made love on such a bed. He needed any distraction he could get at the moment. He didn't give a shit at what Carter said - the man was a cocktease.

Just when he was under control, Carter swallowed him whole right to the tip. He sucks his cheeks and starts to suck, Brian wants to buck but he can't as hips are pinned. He has no choice but to accept the pleasure. The bastard starts humming and Brian can't hold it any longer and shouts his release. He flops back enjoying the tingles of pleasure coursing through his body.

Carter still looked composed and that just wasn't fair. Brian though was a gentleman and it was unfair to leave a guy hanging. He offered his most coy smile, "Shower? I can help you with your problem." His smile left no doubt as to what type of _help_ he intended to offer.

Carter enjoyed watching Brian lead the way into the shower. After all, Brian's ass was a thing of beauty and watching it walk into his shower was certainly an arresting sight. Then understanding exactly what was in his shower, he quickened his pace.

The shower was over and both men were satisfied but Carter stood a little wary unsure how Brian would take his actions. Brian looked at is bags and sighed. He wasn't ashamed of his body so dropped the towel to dress.

Proud that only a little sarcasm crept into his voice, "So when were you going to tell me I'd been moved in?"

Verone could hear the ice in his voice and responded arrogantly. "Honestly it shouldn't be an issue."

Brian snorted, "You misunderstand," he was smirking now, "I didn't say I objected **_but _**it's a nice to ask a guy. I am not a toy."

Carter nodded his head in understanding; he'd been slowly pushing at Brian's boundaries for a while. The guy was an ex-cop, who was free, in part thanks to him. Brian at the time had said he'd been grateful but now the message was loud and clear. Brian was here in his bed because he _chose_ to be, but he was still his own man. Carter was smart and he had every intention of keeping Brian. He could play the long game and for now, he would back off a little. After last night he could afford to be little generous.

Carter waited until Brian was dressed "We'll eat outside, less bugs."

Brian snorted he really had to admire the way that Carter could so casually thumb his nose at the Feds. They were served outside and the spread would have put the best hotels to shame. He enjoyed his fruit and maybe, he might have eaten his strawberries obscenely but hey. Life wasn't fun without a bit of danger.

Carter asked a little abruptly, "How do you feel about Argentina?"

Brian shrugged casually but inside his heartbeat a little quicker, "I hear it's nice this time of year. Any reason why we would be going?" He kept his tone deliberately light and open curiosity.

Carter sighed, "Like I said the Feds are uncomfortable close. I'm setting wheels in motion to escape to sunnier climates while things cool down."

Brian smiled softly, "Well I won't say no to a holiday in Argentina. Can I help since there is a holiday in it for me?" He asked playfully.

Carter loved it when a plan came together. It was time for Brian to cash in on his street status. "I need drivers." Seeing his lover bristle, he assured him, "They'll be moving hot products and I want us kept out of the authorities hands."

Brian understood, the drivers – whoever he chose would be set up as the patsies. Still, this was a perfect opportunity to get Dom and Rome in, but this was dangerous. Brian had to appear totally loyal to Carter. If they were to stay alive and end up free, then he would have to put all his feeling for Dom – on _ice. _Oh the irony of the snowman having to do such a thing wasn't lost on Brian.

Breakfast was finishing up. Carter kissed him softly, "Take Monica and go scouting but be back for lunch."

Brian relieved to escape for a few hours smirked, "Yes sir."

Carter snorted before adding, "We haven't even discussed kinks."

Brian walked into the home offices (a separate wing). "Come on let's go the boss-man wants us to go on a hunting trip."

Monica's head whipped up from the papers, "Yeah I could go for a drive."

Brian took the sweet black Porsche; it wasn't race worthy but it was a sweet ride. She was relaxing a little as well; she sent a message to her bosses that they would be coming in to the base in thirty minutes so get people ready.

The first stop was to two drivers he'd beaten in the last race – Roberto and Darden. The guys really were stupid, but they listened to Monica.

Monica resisted the urge to punch the drivers – barely. Roberto obviously had taken well to losing to Brian. Brian didn't care, it wasn't his issue. Roberto sneered at him, "Why can't you drive? – too busy warming his bed."

Ahh, so there was the reason, but Brian was nice enough to leave his closet door alone. Brian didn't sneer; his icy tone said it all. "I do all things for Mr Verone," and now he smirked, "and I **enjoy** it."

There really was nothing the drivers could say to that. Monica rolled her eyes and as she found the entire situation distasteful, "Mr Verone is offering a lucrative opportunity for you. The interview is on Monday, either come or don't. Of course, it would be very stupid to comment on the way Mr Verone lives his life."

The fact that they had just insulted the dangerous Verone however indirectly only hit them then. And they paled. Monica and Brian shared a snort showing how unimpressed they were.

They drove away and Brian rolled his eyes at their shadow. He spared a glance to Monica, "Hang on."

Monica certainly enjoyed the getaway. She smirked, guessing how much Brian would hate being treated like a possession. "You going to let that stand?"

"Hell no but we go in and let your bosses know what was going on."

Monica took note of the 'your bosses' comment. She would really like to know what had gone down in LA.

Inside the control centre, things were not going well. Dom playing the voice of reason though was just ironic. He would love to know how the cool, reserved Brian had ever made friends with such a hothead.

Markham the F.E.A agent seemed unsure about the idea of having two criminals being used. He certainly wasn't shy in giving them shit for it. Whilst Rome had gone for the bait, he'd sat and watched. Bilkins gave him a nod – Just maybe they had one guy watching their back. Dom wasn't counting on it but it could be useful.

Dom settled this quickly, he headed over to Markham's choice to play his second. He had to bite back a snort when Agent Dunn stepped back quickly. He thought the guy was a little too skittish for this operation.

He asked jovially as he could manage, " So, Dunn, looks like we're gonna be partners, bro. Could you tell me right quick what would be a better motor for my Skyline, a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24?"

It didn't surprise Dom that the guy was hesitating. His look said it all, he'd like an answer before the day was out.

The guy stuttered out "24?"

Dom snorted and looked to Markham, "I didn't know that they made pizzas."

Bilkins didn't bother to hide his grin, "Head's up we're about to have guests."

Dom looked at Brian whooshing in, in a black Porsche. He didn't like the fact Verone was comfortable enough to give Brian free range over his cars. Nor what looked like a hickie on Brian's neck. He had to bite down on his anger.

Monica and Brian both got out of the car, and walked forward. It was clear at the moment that they were enjoying the trappings of the rich and the famous. This just aggravated Dom more, even though he knew that he had no room to bitch.

Monica was the one to speak, guessing that Brian wasn't too eager. "Things are picking up pace, Verone wants to drivers. We've given you an in. Don't screw it up!"

Brian may have been in love with Dom, but he was really warming up to Monica. You just had to admire someone with that much attitude, especially when they weren't afraid to show it.

Markham was clearly uneasy in Brian's presence, and Brian unsure what he knew didn't say anything. "Carter is nervous, he's planning something. He wants to take a long vacation in Argentina but needs this job done first."

Bilkins looked pleased, and couldn't help feel vindicated. "Did he say what the job was?"

Brian shook his head, "Nope but we are setting up the interview so that the drivers can move a hot product. Oh and whilst we'd love to stay and listen to you boys argue we have to get back."

Dom was being stupid and macho as Mia would say, but he couldn't help it. "Does he let you go to the bathroom without holding your hand?"

Brian sighed, knowing that there was a lot of shit between them. Still, you can't sound that jealous without there being some heavy feelings. "Dom you need to remember why I'm doing this job."

With that he slid into the driver's seat and once Monica joined him, he drove away, tyres burning rubber all the way.

Monica was becoming more intrigued by Brian. He seemed too laid back to lead, but there was something in his personality that allowed him to relax and let other Alphas take the lead. Yet, he wasn't meek or submissive and sure as hell, wouldn't take any shit. She could respect that and together they might just get out of this mess.

* * *

As always comments = love and inspires writers. I love reading your comments about this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Fork in the Road – Part 8  
**Author**: **hellbells101**  
**Fandom**: 2f2f au  
**Pairings**: Brian/Verone and Brian/Dom  
**Rating** - R  
**Summary**: So the first meeting between Brian and Dom didn't go to well. How big a shadow will Verone cast? Will it destroy what Brian and Dom could have before it even begins?  
**Beta: **Thanks to **jaded_angel8** for looking over this for me! Who I've apparently tempted into the fandom a little!

Brian and Monica had driven back to Carter's and stowed the car. He was feeling looser after the drive and he and Monica shared a look before they stepped through the office door.

Carter seemed in a happy mood. "How are my two favourite people?"

Monica offered a knowing smile because they were the only two people that Carter let close.

He settled back in his chair, "Did you find me some drivers?"

Brian grinned, cocky and sure of himself, "Of course, I've taken money off nearly all of them, but they are good."

Carter was sharp and heard the _nearly_ part. "Nearly all of them?"

Monica gave him a sharp look, it was like she was being protective of Brian. Brian though was fearless, and nonchalant, "Yep, Dom is in town."

Carter looked at Brian, and Brian felt as if he was doing his best to look through him. Brian showed the ice persona he was known for. There was no way that Carter should get the hint that he still liked Dom.

Carter finally asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Brian shrugged, "He's driving for you not me, whatever went on ended in LA." The I'm with you was left unspoken but heard loud and clear by all.

Carter said nothing else on the matter but the couple spent a decadent weekend out. Brian knew what he was doing and said nothing, just went along for the ride. Carter was ensuring that Brian was so wrapped up in all these experiences that he wouldn't think of Dom. It was a fool's errand but a fun weekend.

-2f2f-

Dom watched Brian drive away and had to stop his overwhelming desire to bury his fist in the nearest wall. He knew exactly what Brian was doing and why. In fact that was the problem, because _he_ had screwed up Brian was warming another guy's bed. Brian might not love Verone like he did Dom. Dom was pretty sure of Brian's love - it was in the guy's actions, and the looks Brian had given him in their brief meeting had convinced him.

So what does he do - he goads Brian. Sometimes he really needs to control his mouth,. He knows what he needs right now and phones Mia.

Mia picks up and he can hear someone tinkering in the garage. He snorts, realising that it's Vince, Leon and Letty. At least something good had already come of this - the others were back in LA. All that was missing was him and Brian.

"Hello."

Dom takes a moment too long to respond and Dom can hear her annoyance down the line. He finally says, "How are things, Mia?"

"That's not why you called, not that I'm not happy to hear your voice."

Dom winced; he really hated how astute his sister could be. Also, he wondered exactly when she learnt to channel their mother's tone.

"No. I saw Brian today." Well that didn't cover it. He'd seen Brian and been hit by way too many feelings all at once. Instead of being grateful, he'd been an asshole. Somehow he doubted his little sister would be surprised; she'd always said that he was lousy at handling his feelings.

Seemingly knowing him too well, "What did you Dom?"

Dom sighed, "I saw the hickies and I baited him."

Mia sighed. Honestly, she loved her brother – despite all the crap that he put her through – but sometimes, he could be really stupid.

"Dom you know who he cares for you, don't be stupid and push him into this guy's arms for real." That thought was enough to make him freeze inside, and he doubted that that warning would stop rattling around in his head for quite a while.

Dom sighed knowing she was right but not quite at the point where he could talk about this. He was also of the inkling that Brian deserved to hear what he wanted to say first. He was old fashioned like that. The only good thing was that their conversation would be in Miami while the rest of their family would be in LA. He decided the best thing was to change the subject, "That's not the worst of it; the Feds have got me driving a yellow Mitsubishi Evo."

Mia was not a sympathetic sister, a good sister would be kind right about now – his sister was laughing at him. Dom let Mia laugh, it was a good sound to hear, "I love you, sis."

"Love you too, big brother. Stay safe and make sure you and Brian come home."

He looked at the monstrosity, this was Brian's type of car not his. If he was gonna ride this instead of his beloved Plymouth then it was gonna be a sweet ride. He'd let Jimmy tinker with Rome's car. He'd been more than happy to let Rome claim the Spyder convertible.

After all, Dom had his orders.

-2f2f-

Rome and Dom pulled up to the mansion. They could guess this was the place. The ten other racing cars rather gave the game away. They stepped through the gates and Dom scouted out the territory and almost froze. The men were staring over at the pool, the staring was split half and half. The distractions came in the form of sunbathing Monica looking sinful in a white bikini that suited her down to the ground and Brian. Brian was swimming, not the leisurely form but rather the exercise form. Dom thinks though that was part of the allure. Brian was gorgeous but also a man and the swimming highlighted those facts perfectly.

Rome muttered, "Homie sure looks at home."

Dom had to remind himself that Rome was Brian's best friend and he'd be disappointed if he killed him. Though, the thoughts kept him amused. Finally, the big man himself stepped from the mansion. When he walked outside, Brian turned, swam to the edge, and hoisted himself out of the pool using one arm. It was another display of casual strength that Dom appreciated from Brian.

Verone ignored his prospective employees to go and say 'hello' to Brian. Well, Dom had never seen a hello which involved shoving your tongue down the others throat. No that wasn't it, he thought, he was jealous - plain and simple.

Brian waltzed up to the crowd as if he didn't have a care in the world. He stood next to Verone, which was interesting, the others stood behind Verone – it showed status. Verone was happy that Brian was by his side and given the smug looks he was sending Dom, he was going to be a sore winner.

Dom stowed the anger although it might have been because Brian sent him a pleading look. He had a job to do and then he could sort all the other shit out.

Verone had had a car impounded. Huh. That would have taken balls. Still, Dom didn't care, he'd grab the package that Verone wanted.

Brian looked at ease despite the fact he was standing in the middle of everyone. He looked at them all, "Okay guys, you know the drill, licences."

Dom positively chucked the license not trusting himself with a physical touch. Brian's wry smile, brief though it was, let him know that Bri understood. He didn't take any time to linger; he had a race to win.

Brian had dried off and changed into some comfortable slacks and a white cotton shirt. Then he joined Carter and Monica in the living room. Brian between Carter's legs resting comfortably and he knew he'd done the right thing when he felt Carter relax and start to play with his hair. He just hoped that he didn't give away anything watching them drive.

The first part of the driving was exactly what he expected - Dom and Rome establishing the lead in front of the other drivers. Rome then pulled a stunt and the games of one up man-ship began. First, Rome slipped between two trucks – Dom effortlessly followed. The drivers behind – being unable to accept their limitations – tried to imitate and failed, but it wasn't a lesson one would live to learn from, as the car got stuck under the wheels of the massive eighteen wheeler and exploded when crushed.

For Brian and Monica, this was the hardest part of UC work, apart from the danger. The loss of life horrified them but because of the company they had to act uninterested and focus of the race to Carter's Ferrari.

Monica watched astonished as Dom drove backwards on the highway, expertly weaving between the cars. She looked at Verone and shrugged, "You could have worse drivers."

Brian wondered what the fuck the Feds thought they were doing at Verone's lot. They were going to get them all killed. Stupid Markham. Carter was glued to the screen and Brian just hissed seeing the cops, his disdain and "Fucking cops," comment was very real. Dom's willingness to pull a weapon before evading the cops with his expert driving was probably a better interview than anything.

Brian hadn't said much yet, but he did then, "Like Monica said, you could have worse drivers."

Carter looked at him and said rather astutely, "You haven't said much."

Brian shrugged, "I know them and didn't think I could give you an impartial viewpoint, but you've seen them. I don't think that I can say anything else.

Verone agreed with them, but for different reasons. Rome had links to Brian that could pull him away from his new life, and Dom – well that was a different ball game. Brian said that he didn't feel anything for Toretto but his actions in LA spoke of more than a casual interest. Also, he'd watched the drivers from the house. Most of the drivers had been ogling Monica, which was an understandable reaction. She was very beautiful. Toretto had not even spared her a glance; his attention had been on his Chulo swimming.

It was sad, really. Toretto and Pearce would be given the driving job. He'd offer them a significant amount of money. So much that they wouldn't say no. As an added bonus it will make him seem generous to Brian. It's too bad that once they'd done the job that the only thing Rico and Philippe would be handing the drivers was a bullet in the brain. There would be a tragic accident involving the cops. Sure, Brian would be sad, but Carter was more than ready to _console _him.

Next up: Okay, so Dom and Rome have to go meet the new boss. How will the boys behave when in his presence for more than five minutes? Can Dom handle seeing Verone paw all over **his** buster?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Fork in the Road - Part 9  
**Author**: **hellbells101**  
**Fandom**: 2f2f au  
**Rating**: Fr-15  
**Summary:**So Dom and Rome are sitting down for breakfast with Verone and Brian. Can Dom keep his cool with Verone pawing over Brian?

* * *

Carter had enjoyed watching the little action movie that had progressed. Normally, he'd have Monica check them out, but this time he wanted Brian to tell him. It was time to start showing him how his life had changed. He wasn't Rome's friend; or Dom's buster - He was Carter Verone's lover and _he_ wasn't going to accept anything less.

"What's Rome's story?" Carter asked him staring intently – it was best to learn everything about an enemy.

Brian pointed to the screen, "We did time in Juvie - that's how I know him. He did a stretch for stolen goods - two years."

He gave Carter a wry grin. "He's clean ... dirty, but clean."

Carter didn't make a joke about how the dirty cop saying that was ironic, which for him, showed restraint. Brian was impressed, but was smart enough not to say a word.

The trio heard the engines of the victors returning to the fort. Carter smirked at Brian, "Monica set things up for tonight. Chulo we have guests to greet."

Brian walked out the patio door, and Carter smacked his ass on the way out. Instead of getting angry, which would amuse Carter, he smirked, and with a sexy grin, added, "I'm not that way inclined." The dirty grin, which accompanied that statement made Verone's mind wander to very dirty places. He'd never said he was a good man and the idea of spanking that ass? Well, he'd never been one to deny himself any pleasure.

Brian just knew that Carter was thinking of how to make his fantasy a reality. Carter's grin said he was considering it a challenge. Brian stood back, in the shade of the trees, after all at the moment he was only wearing shorts. Dom pulled the Evo to a restrained stop and strolled over to hand Carter his package. There was a small stare off, and really you couldn't expect anything less of two Alpha males. Dom wilfully resisted staring at Brian, who was standing back, but only in shorts showing his sleek body off. Dom would love to know how he managed to seem so cool, even in such hot temperatures.

The stare off was broken by Rome, "Hey man, have you got something to eat up in there - we're hungry."

Brian almost winced, he'd hoped Rome had learnt when to shut his mouth but alas, that was not the case. He stepped forward, hoping to distract Carter. Surprisingly, Carter leant into his space, and enjoyed pressing against his flesh, but he didn't react to Rome.

In truth, Carter didn't because he was enjoying how Toretto stiffened when he pressed against his Chulo's flesh. Always happy to pour fuel on the fire, he whispered in Brian's ear, "Put them by the pool." Having given the order, he strolled back into the mansion. but he ordered his guards to stay close to Brian in Spanish..

Brian was frustrated by Carters insistence on the guards. He didn't have enough space or freedom to talk to the guys as he wanted to. He had to stay in role, the Ice Prince - The ex-cop, who'd fell in with Carter Verone.

Brian settled for a sarcastic, "Nice. Come on." He turned his back and led them towards the pool with his 'shadows' following them.

Dom found himself staring at Brian. The shorts were defining and left a _lot _on view, and yet Brian looked every inch the ice prince. More importantly, what worried him was that Brian looked like he belonged, which wasn't right. It didn't help that he couldn't get his sisters words of warning out of his head. He wouldn't push Brian away and he sure as _hell_ would fight for Brian. His eyes strayed to Brian's ass. It was his second best feature behind his eyes in Dom's opinion.

So of course, he of the little tact was demanding to know, "Why are you checking him out?"

Dom denied it. "I wasn't checking him out."

Brian pretended to play deaf, and if swayed his hips a little more – no one said a thing. He indicated to the table set up by the pool. "I'll be five, I'm gonna grab a shirt."

They moved off to the chairs but stayed standing. Rome still wouldn't let the issue drop, "You were checking him out."

"I'm not."

Rome did not look impressed, "Yes you were."

"Okay I was now shut up." Dom missed the days where an order like that was followed.

The little tête-à-tête was broken by the man in question, "You finished girls?"

Brian came sauntering up to them, all brash cocky arrogance. Dom had to blink, if the hair had been a little longer he would have thought they were back in LA. They sure were simpler times. He watched Brian eat a piece of fruit, as he glanced back to the mansion – Brian was tracking Verone moving towards them.

Rome had to needle Brian though, which pissed Dom off. "You sure are cosy in this big ole mansion ... sleeping with the enemy."

Brian said nothing as Carter came up to the table – just ate a fruit, in such a way that most men would have adjusted their shorts. Brian stood up playing innocent, but Carter's smirk showed that he'd caught the teasing. Brian stood and accepted a chaste kiss - it surprised him - Carter wasn't the type not to gloat. He didn't realise that Dom having to watch Brian accept a kiss off anyone else was enough.

Dom was smart, and just ground his teeth. To keep his cool, he started to imagine all the creative ways he could kill Verone. Still, they were all seated, Verone ripped open the package. Dom and Rome stared at each other in disbelief - they had gone through all that for a damn cigar.

Verone handed over the package, "Chulo will you hold that."

Dom wanted to smack him for the endearment but that wasn't the job.

Rome had had it, "We did all that for a damn - cigar."

Verone smirked, wide around his cigar, "No you did that for a job ... I don't let anyone impound my cars."

Dom realised the type of guy they were dealing with. And he didn't like it. He would have almost preferred to be dealing with Tran. Tran was a psycho, but he lived by rules. Verone would burn the rules - just to see what happened. And Brian had to sleep next to this guy - his brain wouldn't consider anything else. If he was Brian - he'd sleep with one eye open.

Dom asked hoping to derail, any further chance for Rome to talk, "What's this job?"

Carter stood, "Follow me."

* * *

Dom stood with Carter, Brian and Rome just behind. Carter wasn't apologetic as they passed the fountain he explained, "The house has ears."

Dom could respect that, "So what do you want us to do?"

Carter kept talking, "I need you to drive something from North Beach to the Keys. You don't need to know what it is. Drive it to me and I will personally hand you a 100 G's at the finish line."

Dom wasn't stupid, for that much money there was a catch, "You expecting cop trouble?"

Carter shook his head, "Nope I'm buying you a window. You make it to the finish line ... like I said your pockets will be a little deeper."

Brian wanted to smack Rome when he spoke up, but wouldn't risk it - even with Carter's back turned, "Make it 100 G each."

You had to give the guy credit - he didn't back down. Brian wasn't sure if it was brave, or stupid, but figured he wasn't really the person who could lecture him. Glass Houses and all that shit.

Verone smirked, he'd let them have the offer; after all, he intended to kill them. No one said though that he couldn't have fun. He intended to get Detective Whitfield to agree - by whatever means necessary if he had to. Well, if he had witnesses - all the better. It was best that these boys learnt not to screw with him. He already didn't like the way Toretto was looking at his Chulo. The only thing that stopped it getting violent was that Brian had his eyes on him, and not Toretto.

He turned back to the motely crew, "I know ... you should come to the club. I'll get to know you better."

Brian did not like this plan at all. Outwardly though, he looked pleased, "Pearl at midnight."

Toretto shrugged, "I like a good party."

Verone smiled, all teeth, no warmth, more shark-like, "We'll see you there."

He walked off and slipped his hand into Brian's back pocket, and whistled. Brian didn't say much, it was never good to challenge Carter, in front of witnesses – it would encourage an escalation. A hand on his ass was one thing – if he did more – then Dom would react. Sometimes, it wasn't the last word that gave you the victory, but rather the last action and Toretto got to watch him stroll off.

Dom had been pissed off by the meeting, and he was _really_ wanting to get Verone. So when he stepped into the Safe-house to be greeted with a gun by Markham – Well his patience had reached his limit and he _exploded_.

_To be continued_

-  
Next up: Rome wonders just how native Brian is getting and it is not helped by what he witnesses Brian do at the nightclub. Things were dangerous and now they will be explosive!


	10. Chapter 10

T**itle: **Fork in the Road – Part Ten  
**Author:** **hellbells101**  
**Fandom**: 2F2F au  
**Pairings:** Brian/Verone and Brian/Dom  
**Rating:** Fr-17 (violence)  
**Summary: **Dom hated the Feds at the best of the times, but especially when they've got a gun in his face. To top it all, he's got to walk into a Crime Lords lair tonight. If Miami was one thing – it wasn't boring.

* * *

Dom did not like Feds at the best of times. What he really hated were Feds who shoved _guns_ in his face, only minutes after he'd cooled down. He was a minute from exploding and shoving the gun, down Markham's throat. Bilkins must have noticed, as he very quickly got in between him and Markham. The other Fed, the one he'd teased for knowing shit had Rome pinned before he would do something. It was ironic that they had started to work together when it came to taking on the Feds.

Bilkins demanded, "What is going on?"

"You're pet little criminals were running!" Markham all but exploded.

Dom took a deep breath, Bilkins could square LA, but he doubted murdering a Fed could be squared. It was only that thought that stopped him from hitting Markham. It also explained why the Fed had turned up at Verone's lot. The bastard had a tracker on the car, which just plain pissed him off. Markham wouldn't remove it and if Verone did a cursory bug check – he'd have been dead.

Rome shrugged his guy off, and yelled, "We were being tested!"

"Tested," all could hear the disbelief in Markham's voice.

Dom rolled his eyes, "What did you expect?"

Markham, sarcasm dripping, in his voice replied, "Not a pile up on i95."

Dom threw the man off him, "You're an idiot, and you nearly got us all killed. You could've gotten Fuentes and Brian killed."

Bilkins took a deep breath and tried to bring the whole thing under control, "So what did happen?"

Dom shrugged, "He got the drivers to race - me and Pearce won and got a big old invite into the mansion."

Markham wondered, "Did you see Agent Fuentes?"

Rome snorted, "Nope, as _nice_ as Fuentes is, it's Bri he's got on a short leash."

Markham frowned, and Bilkins wondered how the hell he'd ever been put in charge of anything. Still, Markham had to ask, "What do you mean by a short leash?"

Rome didn't bother hiding his amusement, "He's tapping that ass."

Markham's eyes widened and Dom actually felt sorry for the guy. He saw the world in black and white, it was quite sad really and limiting. Bilkins squirmed a little, but he'd known full well what would happen to Brian, so he didn't bother to justify it. "Is he safe?"

Rome snorted, "As long as he stays all shiny and loyal."

Markham had heard all about what went down in LA, "So what do you think? Is your boy loyal."

Dom sneered, he refused to rise to the bait, "He's not anyone's boy." He looked to Bilkins, "We are to meet all three of them at the Pearl tonight midnight."

"Do you know what the job is?"

Dom shook his head, "No he didn't say, just promised to put the money in our hands."

Markham perked up at this, "How much?"

"At the moment he says it will be 100 G."

In one statement, Toretto just went up in Pearce's estimation, so he asked, not a little sarcastically, "Can we go now? We promise to obey all the speed laws because that wouldn't stand out being a street racer."

Bilkins was just ecstatic that no blood had been spilt. Saying a silent prayer, he figured it would be a good idea to get Pearce and Toretto out of the place. "Okay, I want you to make contact in the morning - see if you can't find out the cargo tonight."

* * *

They had waltzed into the nightclub, completely by passing the crowds with the magic word, "friends of Mr Verone." Just like that. They were in and it was a veritable who's who of Miami, and full of very pretty people. Although Dom was pretty sure that they would be more than willing to be an _amusement _– for the right price.

Much to Dom's amusement, Pearce's eyes had popped out, at all the eye candy on view. "Oh man, it's like an oasis."

Almost as if to prove a point, Brian and Monica, were weaving their way through the crowd to greet them. The lovely Fuentes was wearing a slinky silver dress with a lacy black detail, but Dom only had eyes for Brian. Brian looked relieved to see him, and the glint in Brian's eye told him everything he needed to know. He was man enough to admit that he enjoyed Bri's hug, a little more than necessary, and Dom smiled when Brian handed him a Corona. He didn't acknowledge the cell that Brian had slipped into his pocket.

Rome pouted and asked Fuentes, "Where's my drink?"

She did not look impressed, "At the bar."

Rome used that as an excuse to get out of there. He wanted to scope the club subtly, and see if he could watch the big cheese unobtrusively.

Monica asked Brian, "What is his problem?"

A little wry, and definitely amused, "He doesn't like cops."

It was funny really, the two UC cops, were becoming close like siblings. It was a side effect of the seriously limited social circle they had currently. As they sat at the table, Brian was careful to sit the other side of the Monica. He wasn't stupid; he knew Carter would be watching him and the last thing they needed was a jealous Carter. Everything had a time and a place.

Carter Verone was indeed watching his lover. He knew that Toretto was a threat, as declarations go - throwing away your career is a pretty obvious one. Brian looked delicious in the black tailored slacks and silver silk shirt. He truly looked every inch the Ice Prince and Toretto was definitely interested. It wasn't hard to guess, considering he'd never looked once in Monica's direction whilst they were talking.

He was pleased to see that Brian was only treating him as a friend, but it wasn't enough. The strength of his possessive feelings surprised him, but he knew one thing - from now on, if Brian let another man touch him - then he'd kill Brian. He watched as the escort he'd hired, Layla, had made contact with the Detective he wanted reeled on. He signalled to his attendant that he wanted his guests brought to him; it was time to get to the main event of the evening.

The trio entered his enclosed area, Carter made sure to grab Brian for a quick kiss - for no other reason, than he could. Oh, and it had the added bonus of pissing off Toretto – simple pleasures and all that jazz. Brian casually sprawled over the plush couch, looking very enticing. Carter briefly entertained taking Brian right there and then, but he wasn't the type to share. He was dismissive of Pearce; it was Toretto's measure that he needed to discover. He barely glanced as Pearce sat next to Monica. He blocked Toretto's entrance, "You having fun?"

Toretto knew there was more than one trap in that question. So he kept his answer short and sweet. "Yeah."

Carter seemed pleased and flicked his head back to Brian, "He's beautiful isn't he."

Dom responded, "Yeah, he's gorgeous."

Verone stared into his eyes, but he got nothing but empty eyes. Verone didn't say it out loud but his expression was a far cry from the one his Chulo was greeted to earlier when he entered the Club.

"You got balls, I will give you that."

Toretto made no comment as he didn't care for Verone's opinion. He did though, bite back a smirk at Pearce's comment in response to Verone's question. He personally thought having problems with authority summed up Pearce beautifully.

It was a tense affair, almost like everyone was coiled to attack but not sure who to attack. Verone though relaxed back into Brian, stroking his leg, "You know what I have the same problem with authority - for me. It's cops."

Pearce wondered just how the two UC officers could be so cool. Then again, Brian always was crazy, and had found a kindred spirit in Fuentes.

Verone stood up sharply, Layla had completely hooked Whiteworth. "Come let's go discuss our business plan."

Brian was surprised, "We're leaving?"

Verone just nodded, "Monica stay here ... We'll celebrate after everything."

Brian wondered if the op had been completely blown, but he'd gained no information either way. He stood and walked at Verone's side, in front of them Dom and Rome were walking into the room.

Dom was on high alert, the minute he'd noticed Brian stiffen. Brian had barely reacted but it was enough, mainly because he could remember the last time he'd seen Brian look like that. It had been out on a highway as he'd phoned in a call to save Vince's life at the expense of his cover. He walked into the Spartan room, immediately clocking the covered bucket, rope and blowtorch.

Verone appeared unconcerned, almost jovial, he showed them to the wider couch where they sat awkwardly. Brian perched on the stool; he wanted something he could use in a pinch, if everything went south. Verone didn't appear to want them harmed - in fact; he was positively charming and chatty. He poured Brian a glass of champagne, which Brian accepted.

Whitworth froze, he noticed Verone with his ice prince. He ignored the other two as they were looking as uncomfortable as he was. He knew he was in trouble the minute Verone dismissed his escort. Verone was pissed, which was unfair, he paid well, but wanted he wanted was impossible. There was simply too much pressure from the Feds for him to pull such a stupid maneuverer as to leave a gap in the surveillance.

He begged Verone to see reason, which was futile. He was shocked though when the two goons tied him to the table. This lacked Verone's usual finesse. The shock turned to terror; he couldn't believe that Verone was going to torture him with a rat. O'Connor followed his lover's command to hold him down. He hated rats, and he could feel his terror and fear increase as the rat tried to burrow into his skin. The bites were painful, and sustained.

Rome and Dom watched in silent horror. The man had been led into a honey-trap; Dom had quickly understood that this was one of Verone's dirty cops. He'd been stupid enough not to do what Verone wanted and it looked like he was going to pay the price. Dom shared a look with Pearce, it amounted to don't talk. Let the scene play out, even if it sucked. Dom managed to get one look at Brian, and he could see the anger and loathing for what he was doing. For all his sins, this was a cop and this was nasty. Carter had had his goons tie the man to a table and then placed a rat on the man's stomach. If that wasn't twisted enough, the man was inflaming the rat to bite the cop by using the blow torch.

Brian did as he was asked and he held the man down, so his screams wouldn't be heard. This was the shittiest part of UC work, he was doing something that made him want to puke. In two people that he liked, and the worst part of it, was that he had to look as if he was enjoying Carter's little game. He wasn't but it did make him realise that whilst he may be physically attracted – that is all he ever could be. Carter told him to let up, and he was so relieved that the cop wasn't harmed irreparably. Brian's glare at Carter said that he had a thing or two to get off his chest, and this wasn't a conversation that was over by any means.

Carter knew Brian was angry, but that just made him hotter. It was fantastic when ice burnt. He wanted to enjoy Brian's fire but first, he needed to finish his little chat with his drivers. "Right you have your window. Also remember this is what happens to people who screw me."

Dom was glaring but said nothing, he didn't trust himself, so he settled with nodding his head. Rome was a little shaken but was holding his shit together. "Message received loud and clear papi."

As soon as Brian and Verone had disappeared, Dom and Rome decided to get the hell out of dodge.

Pearce waited until they were down the street, "What the hell? Are you sure you know Brian … because the Brian I knew would not have been able to do that."

Dom didn't know much, and as far as trust went, he and Brian had a long way to go, but there is one thing he did know. Brian was undercover and would do things he didn't want to do and that included what he'd just seen. Dom would drive tomorrow, and he would make sure that Carter Verone was put away for a long time – away from his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the club, Carter wanted to get away from this room, "Good now you'll have to excuse us boys."

Brian knew that they would be moving again. He could sense that Carter was in a weird mood. Oh yeah, he was slammed into the club wall. His lips were smashed to Carter's – he responded, and he felt the hands cup his face.

Verone looks directly into his eyes, conveying just how serious he was, "If you ever touch another man, I'll kill you."

Brian was pissed and not afraid to let it show. Carter had never wanted a meek lover, "I'm yours, I don't play those games. I'm gonna go back home; I'm not in the _mood_ to celebrate."

Carter watched Brian stalk off. Sure he was mad but Verone didn't care. The reason why is that Brian may be mad, but it was in his bed that he was sleeping so he could deal. If he was really mad, then once all was said and done, and they were out of Miami – he would buy Brian a car. He just needed this deal done, them out of Miami and Toretto dead – then life would be **sweet**.

,


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Fork in the Road (11/15)  
**Author:** **hellbells101**  
**Fandom:** 2F2f au  
**Pairings: **Brian/Verone and Brian/Dom  
**Rating:** Fr-15  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of 2f2f – All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**Beta**: Thanks to ConstanceTruggle for looking over this and fixing my crappy punctuation.  
**Chapter Summary:** Plans are made and put into action.

Rome waited until they were far away from the club. He'd just about got his shit together, and despite what Dom had said, it bore repeating. "What the fuck was that?" He knew that Brian would have changed since his youth, but that was a level of cold that he would never have expected.

Dom gave him an unimpressed look, "It's obvious what just happened ... Verone got us the window by torturing a narc."

Rome was not amused, he wasn't talking about the cop and Toretto knew it. "Yeah, I wasn't talking about psycho. I was talking about Brian ... Shit man, he looked like he was enjoyin' that." He didn't bother to hide his shudder. It was rats' man and they were nasty.

Dom bit back his anger. After all, he couldn't blame Pearce; he didn't know about what had gone down in LA. He swallowed down the anger. Brian had loathed what he was doing but, how could Dom explain that without going into some deeply personal shit? "Look, he's in deeper than we are. Plus, he is getting the same deal."

Rome didn't look convinced but he let it go for the moment. "What are we going to do ... because at the moment all I can see is that we're gonna get screwed from all sides."

Dom had a plan, but he had been given the phone for a reason and it had been a big risk on Brian's part. It was clear that Verone was worried about him being around Brian – given the bouts of jealousy he'd displayed. Dom couldn't help but like that fact because as much as it burned, Brian was with Carter at the moment. And that was a fact that Verone had enjoyed rubbing his nose in – more than once. It was up to Dom to make sure that this was one relationship that crashed and burned in flames; sooner rather than later.

He moved away from Pearce and slid into the car. He'd have to report in with Bilkins; he hated taking to Feds at the best of times, but it would be worse with a Pearce induced headache. "Look, head back to Tej, ask him to get a line on some new wheels. We can't do shit with these cars as the Feds have them wired.

Pearce set off with a smile on his face, all drama forgotten at the thought of a new car. He just hoped to all that was holy that the car was flashy with mega chrome wheels.

Brian had hated tonight with a vengeance. He'd pulled some nasty shit because he had no choice but to go along with it. The drive back was the long scenic route; Brian needed to think, knowing that he needed a few new plans. At least with Dom having the burner phone he'd be able to contact him. Still, if he couldn't be aggressive, he wasn't above being passive aggressive, even if it wasn't his normal style. He pulled Carter's favourite car up in a flourish of chrome; it had been petty taking the better car back home.

It was a passing thought – home – but it was one that chilled him to the bone. Home was not the beautiful mansion where he was currently living, which was crazy but true. The mansion was beautiful, truly, and in the last few months he'd been given everything he'd ever wanted by Carter. Home to him, or the closest thing that he'd ever come to home, was the Toretto house in LA. Christ, he owed Dom a huge apology but he'd been doing his job and was now trying to make it right. He just hoped that it would be enough. As far was Brian was concerned - this life, this mansion was a gilded cage, and a dangerous one at that.

Brian knew that as much as it burned, he could do nothing tonight. He'd not trusted himself around Carter, so he took the path of least resistance and left. If Carter was going to treat him like a little woman, then he figured he could justifiably pull a hissy. He couldn't wait for when Carter came home because if he thought he was getting sex tonight - he was mistaken. This was definitely a 'sorry honey, I have a headache' night.

Carter had used tonight in order to further cement Brian's place at his side. Brian wasn't meant to be playing the right side of the law and Carter wouldn't think anything of pushing Brian beyond his comfort zone.

Brian wasn't bothered by that but using a rat to torture a cop was beyond the pale. Carter had done it because he could; Brian had watched the callous grin on Carter's face, as the rat had done its work. It was not like he'd had a choice, which was another reason that Carter had insisted that he join in. Brian O'Conner was a rogue cop, one who worked with criminals. He'd done it in LA, and now in Miami, he was sleeping with them. The act had been meant to cement Brian's place at his side. You didn't need a psych degree to see what Carter was doing; he was trying to make sure that Brian had no place to go. Carter should have remembered what happens when you corner someone.

Brian had found himself on autopilot up to the master bedroom and shed his clothes. It was too hot tonight, so he just kept his briefs on as he slid under the silk sheets. He looked out over the bay, enjoying the sea at night. He was wondering which plan would be best for the drivers to follow. If there was one thing that was certain, Verone wouldn't treat them kindly – and neither would the Feds. Brian wasn't naïve and was expecting a double cross somewhere down the line. He was just doing his best to make sure that he stayed far enough ahead to dance around them all.

The door opened and Brian didn't move; he'd gotten good at feigning sleep. As he didn't sense any movement, he assumed that Carter was still at the door taking to his guards. He moved over, stretching taut; he heard Carter click his fingers, "Hey, eyes up here."

Rico mumbled something that sounded like sorry boss. "So, what are our orders for tomorrow?"

Carter smirked, "Right Monica has been fed a dummy location. You stay with your assigned driver and when they reach the finish line you put a bullet in them."

It took all of Brian's willpower not to react to that comment. His mind was going into overdrive once more as he now had several problems. Carter was dismissing the guards but he wanted them clear about one thing, "If Brian asks?"

Rico replied, "We say that they were given their money and drove off."

Carter grinned, and it looked macabre in the moonlight. Brian would need some time with Carter dead to the world. Well there was one sure fire way to achieve that but it would require sex – guess he wasn't as pissed as he thought. He faked waking up, and stirred, "Hey, come to bed."

Carter looked at Brian in surprise; clearly he had been expecting Brian to be pissy. He asked a little wryly, "Is it safe to do so?"

Brian was capable of enticing someone to bed, his stretch turned languid, "I was mad, but now I'm kind of thinking make-up sex would be good." He smirked seeing Carter's very visible arousal. Operation distract was now a go, he would have Carter sleeping the sleep of the dead. He just gave Carter a come hither look as he prowled over to Brian, leaning in for a searing kiss. It would be Carter's last serious coherent thought of the evening.

Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day, and one that would be difficult to traverse. Brian had several problems, Dom and Rome would need to be protected. On top of that, somehow Monica had fallen into suspicion, and the minute the Feds headed to the Airport, Carter would have his answer. Brian was falling asleep himself, tired from the exertion of wearing Carter out. He would need to send several texts unobserved; looks like he'd go surfing. It was a perfect solution, the beach was connected to the mansion and Carter wasn't paranoid enough to have guards. He also didn't like rising as early as Brian liked to surf.

He just hoped that the Feds would listen to Dom because if they didn't, then Monica would die.

_To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Fork in the Road (12/15)  
**Author:** **hellbells101**  
**Fandom**: 2F2f au  
**Pairings:** Brian/Verone and Brian/Dom  
**Rating:** Fr-15  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of 2f2f – All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**Beta:** Thanks to **jaded_angel8** and **mswriter07** for looking over this and fixing my crappy punctuation and general cheerleading.  
**Chapter Summary: **Plans that were made are ruined.

* * *

Brian awoke early and slipped out of bed, smiling in satisfaction when he saw Carter asleep. He froze though when an arm shot out; he needed Carter in bed for a while longer. He moved down to place a feather light kiss, "It's early I want to surf."

Sure enough, Carter wrinkled his nose, "Go. Get it out your system, we've got a lot of travelling ... I don't want you restless."

Brian, cocky grin firmly in place, smirked, "Yes sir."

"Don't tease me, Chulo," was the warning.

Brian smirked, "Who's teasing?"

Brian grabbed his board and made sure that his cell was in his board shorts. He put his board in the sand and shielded his cell. The first text was to Tej - it was simple _T - Plan B - B_

The second one was trickier. Carter had suggested last night that he suspected Monica. Dom needed to let the Feds know that a) the Airstrip was a trap and b) that Monica was in trouble. The bitch of it was that he couldn't get to Monica as she was being driven to the drop point by Verone's navigator, who hated Brian. So he couldn't warn Monica; it just made a tense situation a little spicier.

Brian took a deep breath, and wrote his text, he just hoped that he could say the words he really wanted to say to Dom's face. The text was short and sweet. _D - T has the plan, airstrip __**no go**__ and your driver will do a Tran._

Texts sent he took the phone into the sea with him. There was nothing better at destroying phones like seawater, and he had a spare burner for the big finale. He enjoyed his surf, and let the waves clear his thoughts. Today was going to be fun, and if he was to make sure that everyone walked away he would have to be at his best - the ice prince.

Verone was watching him from the beach. He looked smug and powerful and why wouldn't he? Today was his red letter day; Brian thought personally that he'd watched too much Godfather. Brian thought that he was going to really enjoy raining on his parade.

"Chulo, we're leaving in 30 minutes!"

He wanted to flirt his way to the answer of where they were going. If he was lucky he'd be able to get a message to Dom but he doubted he could. Still, it was worth a shot. "You gonna tell me where we are going?"

Verone shook his head, "Nope, Chulo. It's a surprise, and you're gonna love it."

Brian was not so sure.

* * *

Dom looked at his text and looked to Tej who had also received his own. He wasn't comforted by the massive grin on the circuit controller's face.

Dom and Pearce shared a look of commiseration. "Tell us the plan."

Tej was grinning, "Oh I loved Brian's plan, it is _beautiful_. It's gonna be fun."

Dom listened in disbelief; he'd known that his boy was crazy, but this was a level of crazy beyond him. If he could walk away – limbs intact - it would be the greatest thrill ride of his life.

Once the plan had been outlined Tej looked at his cell, "What did Bullet say?"

Dom didn't know where to start, "Oh, not much, Airstrip is a dead-end and Brian thinks Fuentes is burned..."

Pearce could hear him, not saying something, "What else?"

Dom shrugged, "Just the end of the text implied that the drivers have orders to shoot us!"

Pearce frowned, "What? Why?"

Dom snorted, "Extorting 2 hundred G out of him maybe?"

Pearce looked unrepentant, "I'm hungry ... not my fault, doc said I have a high metabolism."

Tej didn't look convinced, "that excuse got old with the last take-out order."

Rome shrugged, "Look prison food is shit... the way shit is going down I'll either be back or dead."

It burned Dom to agree with Pearce but he was right in this case. "Look Brian said that we can expect to be shot once the job is complete."

Pearce sighed, because really, he was beginning to wonder whether he should have just stayed in Barstow. It might have been safer. Taking a deep breath, "So how do we get rid of dumb and dumber?"

Dom rolled the thoughts around in his head and then a slow smirk formed, "Hey Jimmy, you got any half empty bottles of NOS lying around?"

The young mechanic looked on frowning, "Yeah, sure but why? You've got these loaded to the hilt."

Dom couldn't deny that the cars were all loaded - all four of them. It had been a little mean to take the cars of those chumps last night, but well, he'd wanted a muscle car to drive and not a rice-rocket. He'd leave driving those to Brian - they suited him.

Tej, seeing the gleam in Toretto's eyes, and having seen something similar in Brian eyes, just asked, "What you planning?"

Dom grinned, and it was a little disconcerting, "Well you know how it is in racing...you always want to lighten the load."

Pearce got his drift and cackled - it was freaky. It sure as hell hadn't been done in a race car but why not have an ejector seat? It could come in handy somewhere down the line.

They pulled up to the Feds house, "You got problems - the airstrip was false and your girl Fuentes is compromised." Dom had never been backwards in coming forwards, and he saw no reason to begin now.

Markham turned around whipcord fast, "Bullshit," he hissed.

Dom just shrugged, "Just relaying a message."

Bilkins frowned, "O'Conner made contact."

Dom nodded but wouldn't explain, "Look Verone has Brian on a short leash so if anyone would know...it's him."

Markham sneered, "I got no reason to trust O'Conner, we will rendezvous at the strip." He slammed the walkie-talkies into their hands, "You will drive and hand us the evidence or I will find enough charges that you never see the light of day." Having said his piece he stormed out, closely followed by Pearce.

Dom observed the way the Feeb looked disappointed. He seemed like an almost stand-up guy – for a narc. Of course that was if you could forget that he'd tried to arrest his ass in LA and had pimped out Brian to a psychopath. He looked to Bilkins, "Verone wants us dead, Monica dead and Brian with him in the sunset."

Bilkins was trying to figure something out, "How did you get to talk to O'Conner?"

Dom weighed up his options but decided that if it all went south, then he wanted someone in the know, to know. "He slipped me this cell in the club."

Bilkins shook his head in bemusement, one day, Brian O'Conner would learn self-preservation but he doubted that it would be anytime soon. He was surprised when Toretto handed him a piece of paper with a number on it. It was a level of trust that he didn't expect from the street racer.

For the racer, whilst he trusted very few people, this was simple to Dom. He needed help to protect his people – mostly Brian. Dom wasn't stupid; if shit went down in this operation it would Brian who bore the brunt or Verone's anger. The idea burned Dom worse than the thought of going back to jail, which surprised him. Before everything had gone down – and Brian had risked his ass – he'd have said that he'd rather die than go back to prison.

He just hoped like hell that when the shit went down, his karma turned around. At the rate he was currently going. He'd end up dead. Which would not be cool.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Summary:** All the loose ends start to come together!

**Beta:** Thanks to Beta duties and cheerleading performed by mswriter07 and ConstanceTruggle

* * *

Dom stepped out of the boathouse that had become his temporary home and hooked up with Pearce. He'd come to realise that while the man was loud and abrasive, he could drive and Dom could respect that. However, today they would need to drive out of their skins. They pulled up to the ramshackle trailer, where dumb and dumber took out two of the biggest hammers he'd ever seen. Dom was cool as long as they were swinging them at walls and not _him_.

The narc's were so obvious that he didn't need to have Brian's training to see what was going on. He had to trust Verone that he'd got them the window. They were outside, and the sound of distant sirens could be heard. So it turned out that _torture _wasn't as effective as money for a bribe.

"Cops!" One word and it lit a fire under their asses. Dom wanted to kick Pearce's ass, when he started to pick up a fucking boulder. It was strange because the next minute he was laughing his ass off. Pearce had been inspired to use the boulder as a weight to hold down the gas pedal. He couldn't help but chuckle, as he raced away from the Miami cops, who clearly had not got the memo that this was sanctioned. Oh well, they couldn't drive for shit anyway. He was man enough to admit that he was going to enjoy the goose chase he was about to lead them on.

Dom and Pearce tore onto the freeway. The would-be killers were shit scared on the freeway as they weaved in and out of traffic at high speed. He couldn't help but think fuck when the scrambler latched onto the side of the car. He sighed and started to twist outside of the car to get rid of the cursed thing. He struggled to reach and maintain his speed as he unlatched the thing. He let an audible sigh of relief when he finally got it free; well, he figured, it was only fair to give it back to the cops. He watched in satisfaction as they piled up. It was time to end this - he couldn't wait for the mad scramble. They drove into what seemed like a dead end - a garage. He couldn't wait to see the cops' faces when over a hundred cars drove out of the garage. Good luck getting a hold of them in their cars. Well, it might be a bit harder now they'd ditched the rice-rockets provided and had switched to the muscle cars of a '69 Camaro and a '70 Challenger.

* * *

Over the other side of the city, Brian was in an SUV sitting snugly next to Carter. A little too snug; the way Carter was gripping his leg spoke of an atypical anxiousness. This did not sit well with Brian. The worst type of predator is one that is cornered - they tend to lash out in unexpected ways. Carter answered his cell and sighed, "Take her out!"

Brian knew exactly who he meant but had to play dumb, "Take who out?"

Carter was shaking his head, "Monica was a plant, I'd watch my back; you've got more to lose as a rogue cop."

Verone was not subtle, but Brian admirably affected a shocked look, "Man, she seemed so real, I was fooled. How did you know?"

Verone looked smug, "I suspected one or both of you to be narcs, but a narc wouldn't have done what you've done in bed."

Brian at this point had to bite back a retort along the lines of 'shows what you know'. He had to listen as Carter continued, "So I fed you both different false locations for the drop,"

Brian was pretending to put two and two together, "And now you know I'm loyal." He hoped like hell that Monica could stay safe and get out of the jam because he couldn't help her. Carter had won this round in so far as that he'd separated them thoroughly. The good news was that if the navigator had taken them to the airstrip then at least all the Feds _should_ be there. It was Brian that was working without a safety net. He feigned an expression of annoyance; after all, he was loyal to Carter - supposedly. He watched as they pulled up at the boat. He couldn't help but think _shit_, water was a bitch to drive on.

Brian turned around and noticed that Verone's hand had moved to the semi-automatic at his side, which was a real bitch. It kind of made any fight rather one-sided. He feigned boredom, acting every inch the Ice Prince, "So what do we do now?"

Verone shrugged, "We are waiting for lover boy."

Brian didn't wince, he reacted with anger. "Fuck you, I'm with you not Dom." Not that he hadn't thought about it - a hell of a lot, which was a thought he sensibly kept to his self. He couldn't believe that today he was probably going to end up dead not through _danger_ but through **jealousy**.

Carter smiled softly, almost affectionately, "You are in my bed, and you have done everything I said, but I don't own your heart. It belongs to tall, dark and gravelly." The last bit was said with a sneer, and because his luck was just that shit, that was when Dom turned up with Enrique. Brian froze for a bare second when he saw Carter's henchman shove a gun in Dom's face. Dom to his credit didn't bat an eyelid. In fact, he looked distinctly unimpressed, "I bring you your money and this is the thanks I get."

Carter was _almost_ gracious in his, "Thank you, but where's the rest of it?"

Dom shrugged, "In the other car."

Carter stood very close but Dom didn't back down, It wasn't in his nature. "I see, well Rico is going to drive you away to get your money."

That might have been believable if Rico hadn't shoved a gun into his back. Brian had started to object, he couldn't help it. Gone was the calm restrained anger, he was known for, Brian was showing all the dangers of Ice. Verone looked into Brian's eyes and must have seen something because rather than touch him - He leveled a gun in his face.

Brian thought back to the club and remembered Carter's promise to kill him if he let another man touch him. He heard Carter order him to get on the boat and he didn't move immediately. He wasn't a dog. Brian spared a glance to Dom figuring what the hell? Carter was already pissed with him. He tried to put everything he felt into his eyes and given the softening in Dom's eyes, he knew that the message had been partly understood.

He was manhandled onto the boat by the henchman and had to watch Dom drive off with Rico. He hoped like crazy that Dom wouldn't get shot.

Carter stepped on looking beautifully arrogant and why wouldn't he be? All his plans had come to fruition. He had seemingly outwitted the law enforcement agencies; he'd flushed out the traitor and seemingly was about to off his love rival.

He looked over to Brian from the wheel; he wasn't apologetic, "Don't pout at me, Chulo. I'm a greedy man. I don't want just your _body_; I want your heart as well."

Brian was lounging back as calmly as he could. He was running through every possible available plan. If Verone was waiting for his heart then he'd be waiting a long time and he didn't strike Brian as a patient man. The only thing he could do was wait and pray that he could catch a lucky break. You see, Carter Verone had forgotten one thing; Brian O'Conner – despite all appearances – wasn't a kept man and could be a dangerous man in his own right. Brian just hoped that an opportunity would present itself; otherwise he'd have a very tough decision to make...

He had to worry about himself for the moment. He was alone on a boat full of hot cash, and a crazy drug lord with possessive caveman issues. How was this his life?


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Fork in the Roads – (14/15)  
**Author:** **hellbells101**  
**Pairings:** Verone/Brian and Brian/Dom  
**Fandom**: 2Fast2Furious au  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters – All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**Chapter Summary:** So Dom is about to be shot and Brian is about to be dragged off unwillingly into the sunset!  
**Beta:** A huge thanks to **mswriter07** for helping this take shape and then beta'ing it!

* * *

Brian was lounging, no, he was sprawling, looking at perfect ease despite the fact that a gun was trained on him.

Brian decided to ask, figuring he had nothing to lose but everything to gain. "So what's the plan, I mean I prefer kisses to guns I'm just that way."

Carter looked at him and Brian had to resist shuddering. The cold possessive look on Carter's face sent shivers down his spine; he wanted only one man to look at him like that and that was Dom.

Carter smiled at him as if nothing was amiss, "We're going to spend a few weeks at my Brazil property."

Brian grinned, "You mean in a property where there is no extradition."

"Smart as you are beautiful."

Brian was stuck between a rock and a hard a place. He could be difficult but that wouldn't get him anywhere, probably see him beaten and then he would be truly screwed. If he played along though, it would lead him further down the path to hell. He needed help and he just hoped that Dom would hurry his ass up. It was ironic he'd never considered himself to be the damsel in any relationship before. However before this one even had a chance he needed to be rescued. He wasn't sure that it would set a good precedent.

Brian's heart soared at hearing the easily recognisable purr of a Challenger. Carter bit back a snarl, whatever happened Brian needed to be safe and not around when he finally killed Toretto. The man was becoming a thorn in his side and needed to be dead -_ Yesterday_.

Carter sighed, "Chulo go down below."

Brian really wanted to smack the smug look off his face. Still, Carter hadn't loosened his grip on his weapon so it would be a stupid move on his part. He reluctantly walked below, being his usual passive aggressive self he decided to put a little extra sway in his hips. He may as well frustrate Carter in the only way he could at the moment. He may have few choices but any grey area he'd exploit.

* * *

Dom was driving off and listening to the chump trying to justifying the reasons for shooting him. Personally Dom was not impressed he was going to lighten the car. The ejector seat failed which was just a testament to how his luck was running at the moment.

Well, when subtlety failed, brute force was the answer. He decided to smack the henchmen off the dashboard. It wasn't elegant but it was almost effective until the henchmen decided to bite his shoulder.

The scream of Barstow baby was probably the most welcome thing he'd heard in a long time. Pearce joined in the fight with joyful glee. His right boot was greatly appreciated. Once the stupid shit was unconscious, Rome turned to him, "Where's Brian?"

"On a boat." Dom was always being encouraged to use more words and in this case it would have been appreciated. He saw no other option but to phone the Feds. Dom did not like Feds and this operation had done nothing to change that dislike. However, he phoned Bilkins who despite wanting to arrest his ass seemed to be okay.

Bilkins demanded, "What is going on?"

Dom took a deep breath, Bilkins was his only hope for help as he didn't trust Markham as far as he could throw him. "Just like we said airport dead end - Verone is currently driving off into the sunset with Brian!"

Bilkins sensed that Toretto's problem was more that he'd taken O'Conner than that he'd stolen money. Bilkins sighed and would deal with Markham after the day was finished. "Can you follow him?"

Dom willfully bit back his sarcastic response and knew there was something he could do. It was crazy ... like jump onto a moving truck crazy. He and Brian really were alike in that respect. "Yeah there is a way. Use the number I gave you to track us." He ended the call not wanting to say anything he'd regret.

Rome must have seen it, "Okay we've got to go and rescue the pretty princess. Can we at least walk away alive?"

Dom smirked, "I have unfinished business with the princess."

Pearce sighed but slid into the Challenger, muttering about crazy white boys and equally crazy lovers.

Dom didn't say anything he just hoped that he could get the chance to be a lover to Brian. At the moment, it was that thought that kept him moving because he was about to pull a maneuver straight out of the Dukes of Hazard play book

He raced along the road trying to catch up with the boat. There was no way that Carter was going to take Brian away from him - not when they finally had a chance. With that thought in mind, he pressed down on the gas a little more.

Dom was pulling up to the bridge that would work as his launch platform. A random though struck him as he started to fly that never again would he be able to give Brian shit for jumping on a truck.

Pearce checked his seatbelt, "Shit man you're _craaaaaaaaaazzzzzzyyyyyy_y. You and Brian belong together."

The car landed on the boat with a satisfying crunch, flattening the stupid henchman in the process. Of course, the landing was much more of a bitch than the take-off. The window shattered and judging by the way Pearce was cradling that arm he wasn't going to be much help in a fight. Still he could see why he and Brian were friends they were stubborn and didn't back down. It took nothing more than a shared look to have them kicking the shattered window out of its frame.

Dom used the top of the frame to haul his ass out of the mangled car. He wondered if he should drive another muscle car, the rate at which he was wrecking them there wouldn't be many more left. As he managed to stand he heard the tell-tale click of a chambered round. He froze and so did Pearce, no one wanted to break the Mexican stand off - least someone get hurt.

Dom couldn't help but noticing that his buster was missing and his blood ran cold. Forget the nightmares, if he'd hurt Brian he'd beat Verone to death with his bare hands and he'd do it with a smile. "Where is Brian?"

Carter smiled obscenely, all lewd suggestion. "He's down below, don't worry I haven't hurt him and once you're dead. No one will stand in our way."

All the attention was so focused between the Alpha males up front that they ignored the one they were fighting over. It turns out that Brian's snapping point was a gun being pointed at Dom. He wasn't sure what made him do it - it could have been instinct, or training but it was probably the simple fact that it was Dom. He didn't think. He just charged, and saw the look of horror on Carter's face when the bullet for Dom slammed into him instead. Brian felt the impact as it landed, as he was slammed backwards into the hull. Landing hard. He heard the twin cries of Chulo and Bri as he landed but focusing was an issue at the moment. He closed his eyes for a moment just to gain his bearings and get a handle on the pain, and situation. It sucked but every now and then again - playing possum worked.

The scrapping that was going on let Rome get a free grab of the gun. It was very satisfying for Rome to give Carter a crack across the skull. He hefted the gun up with his one good hand, and motioned for Dom, "Go check on your pretty princess I've got my eyes on this asshole in the corner."

Dom, with an ease of touch that surprised even Rome, gently eased Brian onto his lap. He checked the wound and was relieved to see it was only the shoulder and was a through and through. "Come on Bri open those eyes for me. I won't forgive you if you won't."

Brian opened his eyes, and although he didn't mention it - the pain was clear. "Of all the things you won't forgive me for this is it." He asks humour evident despite the pain.

Dom chuckled and let out a sigh of relief, "I figure you let me go and did this we're more than even. I just want us to get back to LA in one piece so Mia doesn't skin us."

It was funny; Brian was sure that he had been shot worse than he thought. Anyway potential loving reunion was ruined by loudmouth Pearce, "Hey you can leave claiming your princess until after the Feds have collected this piece of shit."

Dom and Brian, snug in his embrace, looked aggravated in his direction. He just smirked at them before adding, "Not that watching this asshole here - get madder and madder - the closer you two get isn't fun."

He broke off hearing the sirens, Brian was fatigued and leaning heavier into Dom's side. He motioned for Dom to help him stand, he needed to pull the boat around and dock again. He was glad for Dom supporting him. Brian was amused to hear Rome tease Carter about his upcoming time in prison, "Hey Rome I hope you realise that he's going to kill ya ass when he gets out."

"He's not getting out," a little more uncertain, and even Dom was starting to smile. Carter was just smiling like he knew a great secret and looked at Pearce.

Finally, Carter connected with the snuggling couple, who despite not having talked, were displaying an intimacy usually seen in couples who'd been together for a decade. He looked directly at his Chulo, and something burned inside him, "It's you I'm coming for Chulo. I told you I wanted you heart and body."

Dom decided to bait the man because he sure as shit wasn't coming anywhere near Brian again. As he didn't feel a rejection, Dom slowly and with a hint of possessiveness, slid a hand around Brian's waist. "Sorry you were **never** getting his heart. Anyone would have told you that he was always _mine_."

Something snapped in Carter seeing Brian relaxed and pliant in Toretto's arms. When he got out, and he would, he'd hunt them down. If he couldn't have Brian - then no one would.

He looked at Brian and he could see that Brian understood the score but gone was any hint of meekness. Here was the man he was and his eyes were flinty and showing that he was ready for whatever Carter sent his way.

"I'll kill you!"

Dom and Pearce tensed, Brian just laughed softly, "You're welcome to try."

Bilkins had finally got his ass on the scene, "Well we can add threatening to kill two officers to his counts. O'Conner you look like shit."

Brian chuckled leaning heavier against Dom, "Feel it to."

Markham appeared and Brian was ready to bust his balls until he saw Monica get out the car. He was relieved that she wasn't dead. Just maybe there luck was turning but he wouldn't hold his breath.

_to be continued_

"On a boat." Dom was always being encouraged to use more words and in this case it would have been appreciated. He saw no other option but to phone the Feds. Dom did not like Feds and this operation had done nothing to change that dislike. However, he phoned Bilkins who despite wanting to arrest his ass seemed to be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Brian was feeling surprisingly happy for a man who had just been shot. It might have had something to do with the man he was leaning against. It was heady and he seemed to be sinking further into Dom's embrace. He couldn't help it and it didn't help that Carter was staring at him. It was safe to say that when he got out and Brian didn't doubt that Carter would get out. Their type always did. Brian knew that the first people he would come for was Brian and Dom. The only question is would he kill Brian or fuck him?

Brian didn't like either option. He wasn't trying to ignore Markham - honest. However he had been shot and the EMT's were slow to get to the scene.

Markham, who was still being trailed by Monica, and he kept asking Rome, "So you're saying that you only managed to recover three bags?"

If Brian wasn't feeling so rough he would have snickered in delight at how bad Markham was at asking questions. No, what he realised was that Markham didn't know how to handle people unless they were criminals.

Rome though didn't back down, he just stared stonily and laughed, "Okay, listen to me, yes that was all I had."

Brian would have shaken his head and he even caught Bilkins smirk. The subtle word play was not subtle in the slightest. "Okay, then your records will be cleaned."

Rome decided that the cash he'd stashed around his waist band would be enough, "Okay so maybe there was six bags."

Markham swallowed his pride, "You may be unorthodox but you got the job complete so thanks."

He hauled the bags away and left to continue the operation mop up. Monica seemed torn between following Markham and staying with Brian. In truth, the pair had become close, it had sucked being the only two that Verone had trusted - and wasn't that ironic?

Brian was just glad that Markham hadn't trusted them because it was what had probably saved Monica's life. After all, it was really hard to kill a Federal Agent when there was a whole bunch of agents in the grass. It had worked out well in the end - more by luck than planning but Brian didn't care. Brian just said, "Go and do what you gotta do … come find me in LA if you want." He couldn't help but smile at feeling Dom's palpable relief at that statement - the only people left were Verone, who kept glaring at them and Bilkins. Brian noticed Bilkins slight smirk and wondered just what he was planning now. The man's word was good so he knew their records were clean so Brian waited with baited breath.

Bilkins had a slight smile - How could he not? His next sentence was bound to cause a few waves but the offer had been made by his bosses, who were impressed with O'Conner's work. It took a special person to work UC and his bosses allowed a certain flexibility to agents who got results. Say what you like about O'Conner but apart from Toretto, O'Conner was a damn good officer. "So when you've healed up there is an invite to Quantico to complete the short course."

Brian managed to focus, "Sorry I must be in worse pain - Did you say I have a job offer?"

Bilkins shrugged, "What can I say?… you landed us Carter Verone."

Dom didn't much want Brian to leave his side until they had settled some fairly important shit."What Bu … Brian needs is some medical for his arm."

Brian shook his head, "I'm okay, least the bullet passed through … It stings like a bitch when it doesn't exit."

Dom was learning far more about his guy in these little clippets than he had when he'd been in LA. He knew part of Brian's allure was the mystery and he was gonna enjoy stripping away the layers. He'd always known that Brian had defences built sky high but he'd gently been eroding the layers.

The EMT was shocked to see how compos mentis their patient was but Brian could simply not switch off with Verone across the clearing. Carter hadn't stopped staring at Brian and it didn't take a genius to know what he wanted to say. At the moment he didn't care, Brian was right where he wanted to be.

Bilkins knew that O'Conner needed a bit of time, "Go, get checked out, let the officers take you to your hotel room and we'll debrief you in the morning and when all is said and done … we'll drop you off in any city you want."

Brian was becoming a little sleepy as the adrenaline faded and the pain settled. He refused the morphine - he wanted to talk to Dom tonight and he wanted to have a reasonably clear head to do it.

* * *

The medical staff were horrified that the officer was refusing pain medication until Brian rolled his eyes and showed them a bullet hole in his stomach. In his own words if he could manage that with tramadol then he could manage this without morpha. Despite vehement protests an hour after he'd been admitted Brian had checked himself out. His hole had been sown up and he had someone who'd volunteered to watch over him. The nurse did admittedly seem less worried when she actually looked at Dom. She seemed to believe that if Dom ordered Brian to stay in bed then he would be more inclined to do so.

Brian had every intention, once they'd talked about a few things, to gladly go to bed but he'd be dragging Dom with him.

Dom drove them and the plain clothed officers followed behind them. The hotel was nice it was weird for the FBI to be treating him and not trying to arrest his ass - not that he hadn't deserved it. He gently guided Brian to the bed and made him lie down.

Brian tugged Dom down, enjoying the relaxed contact that he'd been unable to have in the last several months. Yes, he'd been physical with Carter but it had always been calculated. It was always with the aim of getting something that he wanted, but not for the sake of intimacy. Here and now though, he could soak up the comfort that he wanted and needed.

He broke the silence, "I'm so sorry for lying to you."

Dom gently pulled Brian to rest on his chest, and liked how right it felt. "No more lies ... it has to be the rule. We can't work with lies."

Brian sighed softly, "Yeah, I ain't gonna tell anymore. The ones I did nearly broke me."

And Brian hated admitting such a personal piece of information. It was one thing that his job had made him realise that information was power and the more information that you gave - the more you could be hurt.

Dom listened to his buster and could hear the unvarnished truth. Finally he spoke up deciding to settle the issue, "We're square, I lied to you and you almost get made a drug lord's bitch."

Brian didn't bother to hide his horror. It was obvious from his full body shudder. It had started off as fun, meaningless sex but Carter had been sinking his claws deeper and deeper. It was easy to see how people could end up in abusive relationships. He was just relieved that he'd not been stuck in that one. He had a chance at a happy ever after. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with that thought; he'd not ever really had a chance at that in his life before this.

If life had been fair, Dom would now have the chance to strip his buster of all his clothes and have him remember exactly who he should be with. Sadly, because of stupid feelings and he could just hear his sister squee from LA - he knew that now was not the time. Whether he liked it or not, Brian had been in a terrible position and then he'd been shot. What Brian needed now was comfort and Dom would be the one to deliver it. For a little while, and only a little while Brian would need to follow his direction. "So this is what is going to happen. First you're gonna sleep, then you'll answer all the questions and then I'm dragging you back to LA to my bed … just to show you how forgiven you are."

Brian couldn't believe that this was finally going to happen, but for once in his life he wasn't going to argue. What was the point? He wanted everything that Dom wanted so it seemed pretty stupid. No need to cut his nose off to spite his face - after all it was such a gorgeous face. Dom just whispered, "Sleep."

Brian actually snuggled closer and surrendered to the sleep he so desperately needed. He hadn't slept truly whilst at the mansion. It had never truly been safe for him as he needed to be awake if Verone had discovered that he'd been lied to. He felt a kiss been pressed to his head but he literally didn't have enough energy to respond..

Dom had watched as Brian tried to stay awake but couldn't manage it. It was funny in a way, Miami had shown that for all Brian's angelic looks he wasn't all innocence and light. However, now while he was asleep he looked young and innocent. Dom felt a small pang of loss at the loss of the curls. Brian had always managed to walk the fine line between pretty and still be masculine. This was exactly what Brian needed but having Brian's lithe body pressed up against him was playing havoc with his self control.

He settled in for a long night.

* * *

It turned out to be a long night and day. Brian's debrief took a day, he'd been about to complain until Bilkins had explained that they were taking a long hard slog at it so Brian could go home. A two-day debrief was being compressed into one.

One simple word that had drained all his anger away and made Dom realise exactly what Brian had done for him. For all of Dom's idiocy and let's face it the truck hijackings were stupid. Brian had managed not only to keep his sorry ass out of jail but protect his whole team. How could he doubt Brian's commitment after that? Simple answer - he couldn't. He vowed though that he wouldn't make Brian regret it. Brian looked exhausted but happy as he left the debrief room. Dom was up and on his feet and doing a visual check to see if he was okay. He hadn't managed to harm himself which was refreshing. He had quickly figured out that it was probably a good thing that he didn't have hair - it would go grey way too quickly.

The journey home on the plane had been interesting. Dom had realised how very little he knew about Brian. So he kept asking his buster questions while he was still a little sleepy and in the habit of answering. Dom wasn't above being sneaky. He heard about his childhood and how he never wanted to go back to Barstow and Rome and where their friendship came from. At one point, he decided that he just couldn't wait any longer - he leant over to kiss Brian.

Brian leant into the kiss and gave as good as he got. Interestingly, you'd think that would have got the air-hostesses to stop fluttering their eyelashes

It was a tired but happy couple he got off the plane. Dom was hyper alert and Brian snickered, "Relax we're free and clear so as long as you don't do anything stupid."

Dom quirked an eyebrow, he found it ironic that the guy who had a whole in his side was the one that was actually saying that. His thoughts must have shown because Brian held up his one hand in an 'I surrender' motion. They pulled up in front of the house and it truly settled in that they were home. Brian started to feel uneasy and Dom wasn't having any of it, "Oh no buster, your ass is mine and we're living here."

Brian smirked and feeling his fire returning as he felt safer, "I wouldn't have it any other way. However you've yet to prove my ass is yours."

Dom was proud of his restraint for not uttering the line about baby wanting to play. Mia opened the door and just smiled widely. She couldn't help it, yes life wasn't perfect. Letty was going to be bitchy for months to come, when she realised that Dom was with Brian. Vince would throw a shit fit, until a) she cut him off from sex and b) reminded him that he was an ungrateful bastard. For now, she hugged them both deeply. "I'm glad you're home," she pulled back though and wrinkled her nose, "but go shower … you stink."

Mia if she hadn't been so excited would have realised the trap she had just walked into. She should have realised that the boys had caved a little too easily. They had walked into the house meekly but holding hands and positively flw up the stairs. In fairness, no sister wanted to think about her brother in that way, she hollered, "Not together!"

Brian grinned upstairs, last night had been reassuring but that first kiss on the plane had opened the floodgates. He was guided into the shower Dom had been stripping him as they went. Well Brian figured that turnabout was only fair and had stripped Dom along the way. Their hands were roaming everywhere. Brian wanted to map Dom's muscles to find his weak spots - the ones that would bring him pleasure. The only trouble was that Dom was running his own distraction. His filthy, hot kiss had blown most of Brian's brain cells. Any chance Brian may have had to take the lead was lost when Dom's big hand wrapped around him. He bucked and the water running over him just heightened the sensations. Dom though teased him because just as he seriously revved him up - he stopped. Honestly stopped, Brian would deny the whine until his dying breath but it happened. Dom smirked seeing how strung out Brian was. If he was beautiful in the day, then when he was strung out on a pleasure looking a little debauched then he embodied perfection.

Brian only moaned when Dom picked him up - rather than bitch at him, he decided to get with the programme and wrap his legs around Dom and found the most delicious pleasure by grinding his cock against Dom's - the way he was bucking he didn't see how this could be a bad thing. They were not quiet, they couldn't be, there was too much emotion that had been built up. Dom was gentle but had decided that he'd teased Brian long enough and when he decided to literally blow Brian's mind his fingers were also warming lube up.

Brian had been so distracted that he didn't even tense when the finger entered him. He just enjoyed the sensation, he bucked into it and Dom couldn't believe how responsive he was. Brian opened his eyes, and they were bright below and blown with lust, "More," he moaned. Dom was only too happy to give in as it got them both what they wanted. Brian would not be deterred he wanted it all. Dom slid inside Brian and groaned. The couple froze for a second before Brian impishly squeezed his muscles and Dom bucked in reaction. He liked the moans that earned him so much he set a rhythm to gain more of those sounds.

Brian was strung out and drowning in heady pleasure. Every motion from Dom whether he was thrusting in or out was designed to drive him insane. Dom had found that by withdrawing slowly, to the point where only the tip was inside Brian and then thrusting in sharply caused Brian to go wild. Brian couldn't believe it he was close to orgasm and his cock hadn't been touched once, which was Dom's plan.

Dom picked up the pace, and started to nibble his ear, "Come on, come for me."

For once Brian didn't have a problem following an order. Dom quickly followed and groaned as he climaxed at the same time, he had enough energy to clean them up before collapsing on the bed with Brian curled around him.

* * *

In a perfect world. The couple got to sleep in and enjoy their life. They wouldn't have a whole bunch of family friends that want to know all the details of Miami. In a perfect world Dom's sister wouldn't bang on the door at seven in the freakin' mornin' yelling, "To quit fooling around as she was serving breakfast."

In truth these were small change things. The trials and tribulations of living with family and in the long run - it was easy to deal with. The TV that was on in the background was the bigger problem. It had a breaking announcement, "Miami drug lord Carter Verone was busted out of Miami county lock up. He is believed to be heading to LA."

Brian just sighed and dropped his fork, "Oh yeah, I wonder who is coming for?"

Dom didn't care, he knew what to do, he still had the house in Baja. He looked around the kitchen, at Mia, at Brian, at Vince, Leon and Letty. "You know what I think a holiday in Baja is in order."

The yeses were quick - after all, who had wouldn't say yes to a free holiday? Dom had no doubt that Verone was coming for Brian the only question was would they be enough?

The End

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so that is the end of Fork in the Road. Yes there is the option for a sequel and if people are interest in one, and time allowing I will be writing it.

Any thoughts about this story or comments on a sequel are welcome - I may just write a few one shots as well. I would just like to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed this story on Livejournal, Ao3 or . You guys rock!


	16. Sequel

******Warnings:** Canon? Character death of a main character  
******Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, all rights belong to their respective owners.******  
Summary:** Brian and Dom had their happy ending but it came with a price. Verone was stalking them, oh and he'd teamed up with Braga. Guess which direction the boys were heading after they find out someone is dead?  
******Authors Note:** This chapter is for mswriter07 and jaded_angel8 who performed beta'ing and cheerleading. It is also to everyone who commented on Livejournal, A03 and - You guys rock!

Just a quick note to let you know that the sequel is now up Forks 2: Divergent Path


End file.
